La ascención del Olimpo
by Miss'sPink
Summary: La guerra santa contra Hades había acabado, o era eso lo que Athena creyó. Una nueva amenaza aparece, queriendo atacar a todos los habitantes del santuario y desterrar una vez más a la Diosa de la guerra, pero las cosas no quedan ahí, una nueva aliada con un pasado tormentoso, será quien guie a nuestros guerreros. ¿Podrán saber todo acerca de ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas son propiedad de** **Shiori Teshirogi y de Saint Seiya Clasico son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, en cambio los personas OC'S son de mi autoria.**

* * *

 **LA ASCENCIÓN DEL OLIMPO**

* * *

 _El Misterio de la Mística Koré_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : _"Un mundo lleno de incertidumbre"_

* * *

\- Athena… Athena… - Sasha se encontraba inconsciente dado que su alma como Diosa de la Guerra estaba atrapada en una especie de reloj lleno de arena.

- _ **"¿Dónde estoy?"**_ – Fue lo primero que pensó, abriendo con pesadumbre sus ojos notando que estaba en un lugar misterioso.

\- Estas en mis garras Athena… - aclaro aquella voz que resonaba en todo el lugar, la muchacha de cabellos largos y de color lila diviso aquel misterioso lugar, estaba sorprendida pero lo que no podía era hablar con palabras.

\- _**"¡¿Quién eres?!"**_ – la voz no se hizo escuchar dado que la Diosa de la Guerra noto varias figuras rodeando su prisión.

\- Ten más respeto con nuestro amo, Athena… - la muchacha de 15 años tenía un semblante serio, ya que no podía comprender él porque estaba ella en ese lugar.

\- Sí, porque no sabes lo que te puede pasar si no cumples tu deber, primero no conoces todas las verdades de tu magnifico santuario y de tus caballeros – Sasha noto como su cuerpo era consumido por la arena que caía sobre de ella, su fuerza se hizo presente como también su cosmo.

- _ **"¿A qué se refieren ustedes?"**_ – las entidades eran tres y eso sorprendió a Sasha quien abrió sus ojos grandes al notar quienes eran.

\- Nosotras nos referimos de una maldición que te será puesta hasta que tú misma soluciones el dolor de tus santos de manera rápida antes que un igual a ti, atraviese los límites y te maté, si ella se arrepiente de no conocer a su mitad y su… - la entidad del medio se adelantó mostrando consigo una armadura que destellaba colores rojizos y negros, para dar paso a su energía cósmica haciendo que el alma se la Diosa Athena sea arrojada a una especie de hoyo negro.

\- ¡Ah! – Sasha estaba perdida, no sentía su fuerza ni su cuerpo. En ese preciso momento notó una canción que se dejaba oír a su alrededor, le parecía triste y sintió como si fuera sostenida por una esencia que no sentía – Es cálido notar esta alma, además la melodía es triste… Tengo el presentimiento que mi deber como Diosa no termino, poseo la fuerza para llamar a todos mis caballeros y ver qué es lo que me tiene perturbada – la joven de cabellos lilas cerro sus ojos para comenzar a desintegrarse en aquel vacío, su cosmos se convirtió en partículas danzarinas que salían mediante un portal hacia el plano que debe estar.

* * *

El Santuario estaba siendo un lugar en donde dos jóvenes estaban melancólicos, ninguno podía hablar, ya que a su edad el sentimiento que tenían era la nostalgia de recordar a cada uno de sus amigos y compañeros de armas. Shion de Aries estaba sentado en el trono del patriarca a la espera de que su disputa de ser o no ser el patriarca del santuario; Todo acabo de la peor manera pero lo más desagradable de todo eso era que él no sabía nada al respecto de nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no asumes tu rol de Patriarca en este santuario y le damos un punto final a esto? – Dhoko quien estaba de pie y al frente en donde estaba su compañero, ya que debía de estar por partir a Rozan con el fin de custodiar el sello, pero en ese mismo instantes presenciaron algo raro en aquel templo – Shion ¿Sentiste eso?

\- No Dhoko… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – El joven de procedencia oriental se acercó a donde sentía como un ruido, se acercó para fijarse detrás de las cortinas al correrlas notó como una caja pandora se movía de un lado a otro – Dhoko ¿Por qué no me respondes?

\- Shion ven y observa esto – El lemuriano dejo salir un suspiro para ver qué era lo que observaba su compañero de armas.

\- ¿Una caja pandora? _**"Qué extraño, nunca pensé que una simple caja se moviera frenéticamente de un lado a otro… Como si quisiera decir algo, pero"**_ – El santo dorado de Aries negó a lo que supuestamente sostenía su mente, pero descarto aquella alternativa o hipótesis.

Aquella caja tenía el dibujo de un ave que extendía sus alas en alto, pero en si el color de la caja de pandora era de un color plata; Dhoko observo como el santo de la primera casa quien supuestamente sería el nuevo patriarca, se acercaba de a poco ha aquella caja de pandora.

Pero no era mucho lo que dudaba Shion, sino que era ¿Cómo puede una caja moverse tanto? Todo era dudas y más dudas pero antes de que el joven de cabellos verdes tocara la caja esta se paró repentinamente asustando a los dos santos dorados sobrevivientes a la guerra.

\- _**"Inquietante son los movimientos provenientes de aquél objeto, un oscuro augurio parece presagiar el extraño comportamiento de la Caja de Pandora"**_ – Shion se agacho para estar a la altura de la caja para inspeccionarla por dentro y por fuera, para ver si tenía algo raro.

* * *

En una lejana y mítica edificación montañosa, la cual pocos conocen su ubicación así como real existencia. Una bella doncella dormía en una habitación que tenía antorchas colgadas en diferentes ángulos del cuarto y con una alfombra llendo de la puerta hasta donde yacía ella, cuando un abrupto sobresalto le hace emerger de su reposo.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Sasha se despertó al notar que no era su templo sino otro con algunas cosas que le pertenecían a una niña pequeña – _**"¿Dónde estoy? Que sueño más extraño, es como si lo viviese en carne propia"**_ – La muchacha de cabellos lilas coloco su mano en su frente mientras tenía un semblante tenso y preocupante.

\- Jajaja – La joven diosa se puso de pie al momento que escucho unas risas malévolas retumbando en aquella habitación, no sabía porque había bajado a la tierra y menos él porque estaba allí en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Sasha se tensó cuando sintió como el fuego que emanaban las antorchas se apagaban de repente y mostrando en la habitación una sombra de temer.

\- Sea bienvenida Diosa Athena – aquella entidad hizo una reverencia sin de dejar de reír malévolamente por lo bajo, ya que la muchacha de cabellos lilas no dejaba de mirarla de soslayo porque ya estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento – Mi nombre es Koré de Apus, y soy una de sus verdugos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? _**"No entiendo lo que anda sucediendo aquí, pero… ¿Ella puede saber porque descendí de nuevo a la tierra?… ¿O no? Lo mejor es intentarlo"**_ – La entidad quien revelo su nombre se acercaba a paso tranquilo a donde estaba Sasha parada.

\- Perdone si la he ofendido pero hay cosas que usted debe de saber, una de ellas por qué descendió a este mundo lleno de bastardos que te dan la espalda para seguir con el ideal de protegerla – Sasha estaba sorprendida con el tono que uso aquella entidad, primero no sabía cómo responder porque sentía como si su cosmo energía la alertaba de que su acompañante no estaba en este mundo – Dígame usted… Ya que se hace llamar Athena, la Diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra justa… ¿Usted sabe porque estoy aquí?

\- _**"¿A dónde quiere ir con esa pregunta esta mujer?"**_ – Sasha no respondió y eso provocó que Koré se acercara a ella para dejarse tomar por el cuello de una manera que no comprendía – Ya… Basta… ¡¿Qué deseas Koré de Apus?! – La susodicha dejo de hacer eso, para mostrarle que todo eso era un mal sueño.

* * *

Sasha despertó en ese momento, en su cuarto. Estaba muy sudorosa como también confundida por todo; Trato de reincorporarse por sus propios medios cuando sintió que las puertas de su habitación que estaba iluminada por la luz de la noche, mostrando dos rostros que reconoció al instante.

\- _**"Dhoko, Shion"**_ – Ambos caballeros se presentaron delante de ella haciendo la muestra de respeto que le daban, por lo tanto Sasha les respondía con una sonrisa de felicidad al verlos a ellos dos.

\- ¿Cómo esta Diosa Athena? – Pregunto con sumo respeto Shion quien levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa de su Diosa a la que tanto alababa.

\- Estoy bien Shion… - ambos caballeros se pararon al notar que la joven Diosa los miraba de una manera que sus ojos destellaban confusión.

\- ¿Sucede algo Diosa Athena? – Pregunto Dhoko, quien observaba con sumo cuidado a la joven Diosa de cabellos lilas.

\- Creo que si… Pero, no estoy segura si mi deber aquí en la tierra haya acabado… Sin embargo, quisiera preguntarles algo a los dos – Ambos caballeros dorados se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que Sasha tenía su mirada puesta en ellos y en nadie más.

\- Que nos tiene que preguntar – Hablo Shion con sumo respeto, mientras que Sasha se ponía de pie para después avanzar hacia ellos.

\- ¿Están dispuesto a volver a ser caballeros dorados y de ayudarme a revivir a sus compañeros? – Dhoko y Shion tenían un semblante de sorpresa absoluta, y más el custodio de Aries estaba algo aturdidos con aquella pregunta algo ¿Rara? Pero en ese momento se empezó a sentir de nuevo el sonido de una caja moviéndose frenéticamente.

- _ **"¡¿Es encerio?! ¿Desde cuándo una caja te exaspera de esta manera?"**_ – Pensó Dhoko mientras que se daba la vuelta para ir al lugar donde estaba la supuesta caja de pandora.

Sasha estaba algo anonada por el repentino comportamiento de su caballero dorado, pero en cambio, Shion cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, para después dirigirse a la reencarnación de la Diosa de la guerra.

\- Para ahorrar sus preguntas mi Diosa, hace unos momentos… - Sasha poso su mirada en Shion, quien había bajado su mirada para evitar algún contacto con la deidad – Cuando Dhoko y yo llegamos al templo principal… - La muchacha de mirada verde miro con perspicacia al primer custodio, para posteriormente ponerse de pie y comenzar avanzar con calma hasta el lemuriano – Memorando lo que vivimos durante la guerra santa contra Hades, y Dhoko comenzó a sentir un ruido, y… - En ese mismo instante las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe para así dejar paso al séptimo custodio quien consigo traía la anterior caja pandora, que se suponía se movía por si sola.

\- Ya me canso esta dichosa caja – El santo de Libra dejo caer al suelo a la caja que ahora comenzaba a moverse por sí sola de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez Sasha se agacho para mirar con sorpresa aquella danza que estaba haciendo el objeto. En cambio, Dhoko se quedó de pie con el ceño fruncido, ya que estaba enojado con aquella caja.

\- Qué extraño – Fue lo que dijo Sasha mientras miraba de todos los ángulos a la caja que de a poco dejaba de moverse, como si la misma respondiese ante la presencia de la deidad – Es la primera vez que veo una caja como esta y de que se mueva por su propia voluntad… _**"Extraño, pero a la vez inquietante"**_ – Al dejar de inspeccionar el exterior de la caja pandora, Sasha se arrodillo para quedarse mirando el dibujo que tenía grabado en una de las caras de aquel objeto cuadrado - ¿De quién puedo ser el portador? – Sasha fijo su mirada en Shion y en Dhoko quienes volvieron a cruzar miradas, para posteriormente el santo dorado de Aries se llevara una mano a su mentón.

\- La verdad Diosa Athena, que no tengo noción o registro de algún caballero o amazona que haya portado esta armadura – Aquella respuesta no le favoreció del todo, ya sabiendo que esperaría a que la respuesta indicada le llegase.

\- Lo que yo puedo aportar, es de que esa armadura es de Ave del Paraíso una de bronce y no de plata – Sasha levanto su mirada hacia Dhoko quien ya había dejado su enojo aún lado para posteriormente optar el mismo semblante pensativo que tenía Shion anteriormente.

\- El nombre en griego de esa constelación es Apus ¿cierto? – Los dos caballeros dorados sobrevivientes asintieron a las palabras dichas por Sasha – Ahora se me aclara todo – al decir esto Sasha notó que sus dos caballeros dorados la estaban mirando perplejos.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con que se le aclaro todo? – La muchacha de cabellos lilas dejo salir un suspiro para posteriormente mirar con tristeza a sus dos caballeros para evitar tenerlos preocupados y sin entenderla.

\- No sé por dónde empezar, pero lo que si deseo es que llamen a los pocos aprendices o caballeros que sobrevivieron a la guerra contra Hades para así sepan que yo he descendido de nuevo a la tierra con el fin de proteger a los humanos – Dhoko sonrió para así mirar a un Shion que no sabía que decir o pensar, porque sabía que él iba a dar el comunicado y no otro, no obstante, Sasha sabía que el santo de Aries estaba confundido o aturdido pero opto por tomar las dos manos del lemuriano para así transmitirle su confianza. – No te preocupes Shion, sé que dirás las palabras exactas ante los pocos santos a mi disposición y que sigan residiendo en el santuario.

\- Gracias Diosa Athena – Shion se puso de pie para hacer una reverencia y salir de aquel cuarto en compañía de Dhoko así dejando a la Diosa sola en la habitación de la misma.

\- _**"Será mejor que vaya a la sala del trono para estar segura, porque estando yo sola aquí, haría que mi persona corra peligro"**_ – Al pensar aquello le daba una calma, pero a la vez inseguridad dadas las circunstancias de que vuelva aparecer aquel extraño ente frente de ella.

* * *

Ambos caminando en silencio rumbo hasta el descenso por las doce casas, pasando por cada templo las voces y palabras sabias de sus compañeros le daban aliento en todo, más que nada dolor. Eran los únicos caballeros dorados que habían quedado y lucharon hasta que la guerra terminase, pero todo aquello era un precalentamiento a lo que se avecinaba.

Dhoko se gira para mirar el semblante serio y despreocupado que llevaba su mejor amigo, era extraño ver esa apariencia, pero conocía a la perfección a Shion - No vayas a cometer un error Shion – El lemuriano para en seco para abrir los ojos enormemente al escuchar aquellas palabras un poco inofensivas. Dhoko también se detuvo quedando los dos en la sexta casa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Dhoko? – El joven de cabellos castaños cierra sus ojos para después comenzar a reír socarronamente, y esto Shion se percató - ¿Por qué demonios te ríes? –

\- Jajajaja… Vamos Shion, parece como si dar un comunicado te haya espantado del susto – El peliverde frunce el ceño fastidiado por el comentario burlón de su compañero y amigo, con su dignidad por los suelos, Shion opto por dejar salir un suspiro y seguir avanzando hasta su casa donde se supondría que estarían los pocos aprendices e integrantes del Santuario a la espera de respuestas.

Ambos continuaron su rumbo hasta por fin quedar al pie de la montaña del zodiaco, viendo toda la cantidad de aprendices y soldados que parecían estar algo expectantes a lo que dirían ellos dos.

\- Compañeros les tengo noticias, una de ellas es que salimos victoriosos en la guerra santa contra Hades. – Los aprendices que había se miraron algo felices, pero el discurso de Shion era más largo y Dhoko sabía que pocos iban a entender las circunstancias – Además, un montón de caballeros y amazonas murieron en batalla, haciendo lo posible de que Athena esté segura como también la tierra para así sellar de una vez por todas al Dios del Inframundo – Los murmullos se dejaron oír como también notar como un soldado se acercaba hasta donde estaban los dos santos de oro restantes.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que los caballeros dorados que quedaban murieron en acción? – Dhoko y Shion agacharon la cabeza tristes, los que estaban allí cambiaron su semblante a uno tristes dado que el duelo iba a ser duro para muchos.

\- Y la Diosa Athena ¿Esta bien o? – Las palabras de Teneo se dejaron oír acatando la atención de los caballeros de Libra y Aries.

\- La Diosa Athena tiene un comunicado que debe de darles y quiero que los aprendices y caballeros como amazonas, nos acompañen hasta el templo patriarcal para que ella les diga lo más importante. – Amazonas, caballeros y aprendices se acercaron a los caballeros de oro para esperarlos a ellos – Por otro lado, quiero que los soldados que quedan, monten guardia hasta nuevo aviso – Acto seguido todos los soldados que se reunieron asintieron para así volver a sus trabajos.

Dhoko se giró a los que se acercaron para así decirles lo que va a pasar – Gracias por su valentía, a partir de estos momentos tendrán misiones y será una muy importante – Shion les indico el camino a los aprendices para así todos comenzar ascender por las doce casas, rumbo al templo donde estaba la Diosa Athena a su espera.

* * *

 **CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS**

* * *

La fuente de Athena estaba lleno de médicos y enfermeras, atendiendo a los que habían sido resucitados. En el mes de enero Sasha había traído a la vida a Sage, Manigoldo, El Cid, Hakurei, Aspros, Deuteros y Yuzuriha; todos ellos estaban en buenas condiciones como también hablaron con la Diosa del porque habían sido revividos.

Febrero, faltaba poco para un cumpleaños de un santo de oro, Athena revivió a otros caballeros de oro, en este caso Degel, Kardia, Sysipho, Regulus, Hasgard, Asmita, Albafica y los de bronce, Yato y Tenma, por lo tanto en unas pocas semanas Yuzuriha. Pocos parecían estar felices por su regreso y más para Dhoko y Shion. No obstante, las cosas para el caballero de los hielos eternos su estado no era favorable.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no despierta?! – La alteración y enojo de Kardia por su amigo era enorme, dado que Sasha parecía estar afligida por el problema.

\- Kardia entiende, que Degel está en un sueño profundo y su despertar es difícil – Hablo Sage con suma calma para evitar gritarle al santo de Escorpio.

\- Ya paso más de un mes que fuimos revividos y uno de nosotros no despierta – Asmita se acercó a su compañero de armas para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza provocando que Kardia callera al suelo.

\- ¡Ya deja de estar armando un escándalo Kardia! – Sasha levanto su mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa a Asmita quien se lo devolvió con un gesto.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron abruptamente para dejar paso al médico responsable de los que fueron revividos en ese día. Todos los que estaban allí se voltearon para observar al recién llegado.

\- ¡Patriarca y Diosa Athena! Tenemos un gravísimo problema en la fuente de Athena – Todos los caballeros dorados guiaron sus miradas a los representantes del Santuario quienes parecían estar muy preocupados.

\- _**"Qué habrá sucedido ahora… Por Zeus, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto"**_ – Sasha se puso de pie para tomar a Niké, para alzarlo y tele transportar a todos los que estaban allí hacia la fuente de Athena.

* * *

Todos ingresaron portando su armadura dorada, Shion estaban muy desconcertado con la viva imagen de todas las enfermeras y algunas amazonas iban corriendo de un lado a otro. Aspros frunció el ceño al percatarse de que el lugar en donde estaban parecía estar rodeado por otros cosmos que no eran los suyos.

\- Sysipho – Llamo el caballero de Géminis a su compañero quien se giró para mirarlo, para así ambos quedarse al pie de una habitación que parecía estar abierta y en la cama parecía haber el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Qué sucede Aspros? – El de cabellos azules inhala un poco de aire para juntar fuerzas para comentar su presentimiento a su compañero de armas.

\- Sucede que la fuente de Athena, está rodeada de cosmos ajenos a los habitantes del Santuario – El caballero de Sagitario frunce el ceño algo extrañado para ser él quien compruebe eso y notar que el Geminiano no mentía.

\- Hay que avisarle a la Diosa Athena de esto – Aspros asintió para así los dos ir directo hasta donde estaban los demás.

En una habitación, Sasha estaba arrodillada al lado del cuerpo dormido del caballero de Acuario. Transmitiendo su cosmos y rodeándolo al caballero de procedencia francesa, intentando hallar el problema del porque no despertaba y porque levantaba fiebre.

\- _**"Por favor Degel, despierta que todos te necesitamos. Por favor despierta"**_ – En ese momento Sasha se desploma en la cama alarmando a Sage y la mitad de la orden dorada.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba, se miró notando que su cuerpo parecía una luz y después se percató de algo muy importante. Observaba a Degel estando sentado en compañía de una pequeña niña de dos chulitas, quien no mostraba su rostro sino este estaba oculto por una máscara de metal

\- Bien Sophi, es mejor que repasemos de como destruir las cosas con un solo golpe – Aquel Degel no parecía ser el que conocía, sino a uno lleno de sentimientos que hacia sonreír y notar la calidez del mismo. Sasha miro con detenimiento hasta posar su mirada en la de una niña levantando su pequeño rostro hacia el caballero de Acuario. – Primero ¿Qué debes de hacer? –

\- Elevar mi cosmos, para después enfocar un punto de destrucción y provocar que el objeto o lo que fuera sea destruido – La reencarnación de la Diosa Athena abre sus ojos enormemente por la respuesta de aquella niña para después reparar en el sonido de la risa del santo de oro.

\- Muy bien hermanita… - Deshaciendo su asombro, Sasha cambia su semblante por uno de extrañeza dado que Degel había dejado en una mesita de luz un libro que sostenía para posteriormente crear una esfera de luz dorada en su palma – Ahora necesito que crees esta misma esfera, pero en tu pequeña manito – La niña de nombre Sophi o diminutivo, se baja del sillón para poner su manito mirando hacia arriba para crear una esfera de color fucsia con la misma densidad que la del caballero de los hielos – Excelente Sophi, excelente –

\- Gracias hermano – Respondió al alago para después acercarse a su único hermano y abrazarlo, al aquello Sasha sonríe cálidamente al observar aquella escena tan tierna y a la vez triste.

\- _**"Es extraño ver a uno de mis caballeros, que es tan serio y demostrando que los sentimientos no valen. Pero ver a Degel con aquella niña, es como sentir su verdadera apariencia como humano, alguien cálido y dulce a la vez… En cambio, ¿Por qué esa niña y él tienen ese lazo tan hermoso como lo es la fraternidad? ¿Qué sucedió en verdad?"**_ – Al formular aquellas preguntas y meditar la imagen, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en donde había estado antes de entrar en trance. Levanto su cabeza con rapidez para notar que sus caballeros estaban todavía allí, casi todos, pero uno de ellos se acercó a ella.

* * *

\- Señorita Athena ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Shion mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la deidad.

\- Si estoy bien… Pero Degel no – Aquello no acento del todo bien, entre El Cid y Hasgard se acercó Kardia con rapidez para después observar el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo y después mirar con preocupación a la Diosa.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Degel, Athena? – Sasha agacho la cabeza y juntar sus manos para llevárselas a su pecho, que de él sentía un enorme nudo de dolor provocado por aquella imagen que desprendía la tristeza y arrepentimiento que parecía estar experimentando en un sueño el caballero de Acuario.

\- Parece ser que Degel no desea despertar, dado que en su mente vaga la imagen o escena donde esta él de pequeño en compañía de una niña de cabellos verdes con dos chulas altas, en donde él le estaba dando lecciones de como destruir las cosas con el cosmos – Kardia retrocedió con horror al ya notar por qué su amigo no despertaba, dudaba que "no deseara despertar", pero había algo que obstruía aquello.

\- _**"Entonces ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Sophi?"**_ – Tenia su mente en blanco y con aquella pregunta flotando, él tenía la viva imagen de aquella niña alegre y cariñosa con todos, más con su persona y con su hermano mayor, en este caso con Degel. En ese preciso instante se siente como alguien hipando - ¿Quién está hipando? – Pregunta Kardia guiando su mirada desconcertada hacia sus compañeros y en ese momento se le ve a Regulus arrodillado en el piso con su mirada fija en el suelo y con su mano al pecho tratando de recobrar el aire.

\- _**"No… No puede ser… ¿Ella? Sophi… mí amada Sophi…"**_ Prin… Princesa… La… niña de cabellos… verdes… es… - Sysipho se acercó a su sobrino para ayudarlo pero en pocos segundos el caballero de Leo pudo recobrar el aire en sus pulmones y de dejar hipando.

\- Parece que nuestro compañero tiene una hermana menor y se entiendo que iba a ser una amazona – Acoto Albafica despreocupadamente, tomando asiento en la ventana y enfocando su mirada celeste en el horizonte.

\- Ay por todos los Dioses juntos – Exclama Manigoldo fastidiado por todo aquello, más enfocando su mirada en el santo de Leo quien miraba con tristeza a un punto vacío – No conozco a una mocosa y menos de que Degel tuviera una hermana menor, encerio Diosa Athena ¿Está segura de lo que vio? – Sasha asintió a la pregunta realizada por Manigoldo y levanto su mirada para observar a cada uno de sus caballeros.

\- No te atrevas a llamar mocosa, a la pequeña ¡SOPHI! – Ahora sí, Kardia se lanzó hacia Manigoldo provocando que ambos comenzaran a pelear infantilmente, todos observaron aquella pelea infantil entre el cuarto custodio y el octavo, sobre todo a Shion, Dhoko y a Regulus prestar atención aquella escena inmadura que les asombrara.

\- _**"Ah… Parece ser que este día va a ser el más largo de todos"**_ – Pensó Sage mientras se acercaba aquellos dos santo dorados quienes se pegaban algo duro, al acercarse les aviso vía cosmos a los otros caballeros y a la Diosa pidiéndoles que se retiraran del cuarto; Acto seguido, todos se retiraron, Albafica se esfumo por la ventana, El Cid en compañía de Aspros custodiaron a Sasha hasta la salida del recinto, y Sysipho ayudo a su sobrino para así todos salir de allí. – ¡MANIGOLDO DE CÁNCER Y KARDIA DE ESCORPIO, YA DEJEN DE ESTAR PELEANDO Y LOS QUIERO EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO EN MI OFICINA! –

* * *

Todos a fuera del recinto y la mayoría disfrutando de los gritos de Sage hacia los dos caballeros de oro quienes peleaban. Pero antes de estar afuera, Regulus al pasar al lado de la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos verdes tendida en la cama, para mirarla desde su lugar notando que alguien lo llamaba en su cabeza en un tono dulce y cariñoso.

\- " _Regulus… Regulus… Regulus"_ – El quinto custodio se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta para que nadie lo viese en el cuarto, al darse la vuelta y acercarse al cuerpo noto la belleza de aquella muchacha, sobre todo percatarse de quien era – No puede ser… ¿Sophi? -


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! aquí les traigo un capitulo más de este fanfic, aclaro antes que nada, que será denso al principio la historia, porque prentendo contar el pasado, para posteriormente contar el presente, sabiendo que hare un recuento de una personaje OC, sin más, los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : _"Dentro de mi alma te llevo parte 1"_

* * *

Su asombro le había ganado más la necesidad de estar al lado de su amante, tenía dudas acerca de varios acontecimientos antes de que él tomara rumbo hacia el castillo de Hades para así dar pelea contra uno de los jueces del infierno y el asesino de su padre, Radamantys de Wyvern, sobre todo sentía como si su cuerpo era cargado por unas manos cálidas y suaves para después escuchar los llamados desesperados de una persona.

 **\- Después de la batalla de Regulus contra Radamantys –**

\- No…No… Regulus… ¡REGULUS! – Todo era mar de sangre, ella ensangrentada porque tuvo que defenderse de un espectro que ahora estaba muerto al pie de un árbol enorme. No llevaba puesta su máscara, ella enamorada de aquel caballero de su misma edad, que ahora había muerto dando su vida para salvar al mundo entero, pero sin lugar alguno cobrar venganza por la muerte de su progenitor. – No me dejes… Me lo prometiste… Por favor Regulus, despierta, despierta… Te necesito, no me dejes te lo ruego – Posa su mano en el rostro ensangrentado del santo de Leo, para después juntar su frente con la de él – _**"La guerra termino. Todos dieron lo mejor. Perdí a mi única familia. Mi hermano, Kardia y sobre todo, te perdí a ti. Regulus"**_ – Depositando un cálido beso en los labios de su amado para después el cuerpo de este ser desvanecido como el polvo, de sus ojos salían lagrimas amargas y en su pecho tenía un gran nudo de dolor por la pérdida de las personas que tanto quería ella.

\- Jajajaja – Por acto de reflejo la amazona de Ave del Paraíso se pone de pie y en guardia ya que en ese momento se presentó otro juez del infierno – Parece que estas sola niña, él jamás volverá ¡Jajajaja! – El espectro de Garuda levanta su mano para después lanzar un rayo ken hacia la amazona haciendo que esta sea asesinada de la peor manera. El cuerpo cae en el mismo lugar haciendo que de su boca y partes de su cuerpo brotara una gran cantidad de sangre.

 **\- En tiempos actuales –**

\- _**"Entonces… Aiacos te asesino Sophi… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te dejaste matar?"**_ – De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de impotencia mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ya que desconocía la respuesta aquella pregunta que se formuló, pero en el fondo se sentía protegido por ella; el caballero de Leo se da media vuelta para después disponerse salir del cuarto.

* * *

Las cosas a fuera eran distintas, Shion hablaba amenamente con Albafica quien parecía estar algo interesado en interactuar con el caballero de Aries, por otro lado Dhoko charlaba y arreglaba sus horarios para entrenar o pasar tiempo con Hasgard, dado que ambos estaban entablando una amistad poco convincente, sin embargo, más atrás las cosas entre Sasha y sus custodias no era la más favorable.

\- No entiendo que quieren decir con que hay enemigos cerca y en tiempo de paz – Hablo Sasha poco convincente de lo que sus santos de oro le estaban comentando en esos momentos, acerca de que había enemigos a los alrededores del Santuario.

\- Señorita Athena, estamos en una prolongación del tiempo de paz pero no fue estipulado o arreglado por los Dioses que se batieron en guerra, pero vale aclarar que en este caso es usted Diosa Athena con el Dios Hades – Sasha apretó sus puños al recordar que hace unos días tuvo un sueños con el alma de Hades que pedía el cuerpo de su hermano Alone de regreso y si deseaba que la paz reinara en la tierra.

\- Tiene muchísimo sentido Asmita – El santo de Virgo se gira para quedar al perfil de su Diosa, como también Sasha acato la atención de Sysipho, de Aspros y de El Cid – Porque como unos días anteriores tuve un sueño en donde discutía con el alma del Dios de Hades por el cuerpo de mi hermano Alone a cambio de que el no daría más guerra al Santuario y dejaría que la paz reinara en la tierra, pero yo no deseaba que el cuerpo de Alone fuera de nuevo la vasija para el alma de Hades – En el momento que contaba su sueño, Sysipho la interrumpió educadamente.

\- Disculpe que la interrumpa princesa Athena, pero ¿Usted nos estará diciendo que tomo la decisión de no entregarle el cuerpo del joven Alone? - Sasha asintió con la cabeza mientras se giraba a mirar a un Sysipho no muy convencido con aquella decisión de la Diosa.

\- Señorita Athena, esa decisión no ayudara ni Alone ni a la tierra, sino al contrario empeorara las condiciones actuales de los caballeros que no pudieron despertar de un sueño profundo – Aquellas palabras hizo reflexionar a Sasha, ya que no le quedó otra que darle la razón a El Cid, quien tenía su mirada enfocada al frente.

\- ¡Deténganse! – Aquel grito de parte de Dhoko alerto a los otros santos dorados, para así los que estaban allí con la Diosa Athena hicieron una formación algo extraña. Aspros se quedó con la deidad, Sysipho y El Cid se colocaron al lado derecho de la deidad, Dhoko y Hasgard al frente, Shion y Albafica se ha posicionaron atrás de la Diosa y Asmita a la izquierda de la Diosa.

\- Los arbustos y plantas se mueven de manera extraña – Comento Deuteros quien estaba dentro del bosque y cerca de la custodia de la Diosa, observa con su mirada por todos lados en busca de algo fuera de lugar y elevo su cosmos para así activar sus sensores.

Todo el bosque parecía estar moviéndose por el aire que aumentaba su presión, provocando que los soplidos movieran con delicadeza el vestido de la deidad, quien tenía un semblante preocupante como también algo desconcertada. No obstante, Aspros aprovecho él también para ayudar a su hermano con la localización de algún enemigo.

Los dos parecían estar en silencio y sin dirigirse la palabra, ya que estando cada uno en un lado del Patriarca, quien parecía estar con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro serio. Manigoldo se gira para mirar de mala manera a su maestro y esto no tardó en ser notado por el máximo representante del Santuario.

\- Se puede saber Manigoldo ¿Por qué insultaste de esa manera a una jovencita que no conoces? – Aquella pregunta logro que Manigoldo llevara sus brazos atrás de la nuca y observar el cielo con sus facciones dibujando su descontento, sin embargo, Kardia se giró para mirar con diversión al cuarto custodio ante la pregunta hecha por el maestro de este.

\- No la insulte – Se excusó Manigoldo mientras observaba con tranquilidad las nubes pasar y recordar lo que había sucedido minutos antes.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que no la insultaste? – Esta vez pregunto Kardia algo enrabiado por la respuesta o excusa que dio su compañero de armas, en el momento Manigoldo se gira pero esta vez colocándose velozmente a un lado de Kardia y mirarlo algo divertido, ya que el escorpión dorado parecía estar algo molesto.

\- Nada más hice un comentario desde mi punto de vista – Dijo Manigoldo para así colocarse de espaldas y caminar hacia atrás, se cruza de brazos y cruza mirada con su maestro – Dado que no conozco del todo al tempano de hielo y menos a todos los santos o amazonas que hayan participado en la guerra contra el Dios de los muertos – Kardia deja salir un bufido y después un suspiro con derrota, logrando que Sage sonriera porque su idea era hacer entablar una amistad entre su pupilo y el santo de Escorpio.

\- Tú ganas – Dice Kardia con resignación ante el argumento de Manigoldo, Sage oía aquella conversación mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- No termine mi argumento alacrán – El tono que uso Manigoldo provoco que Kardia apretara con fuerza sus puños y tratando de evitar de no propinarle un puñetazo a su compañero de armas, porque si no el maestro de este de seguro lo castigaría – Además debo recalcar que hace unos días tuve un sueño algo, extraño – Aquellas palabras alertaron al patriarca quien detuvo su andar y esto también alarmo a los dos santos dorados - ¿Qué sucede maestro? – Pregunto algo anonado Manigoldo mientras bajaba los brazos para después colocarlos en su pecho cruzados, y Kardia observo al Patriarca con curiosidad.

\- Puedes contar ese sueño cuando estemos todos los de la orden reunidos – Especulo Kardia acatando la mirada de Sage hacia su persona, Manigoldo asintió con asombro para después el Patriarca tele transportarlos al templo papal.

* * *

En las habitaciones de la fuente de Athena, un joven de quince años iba con algunas mantas hacia donde estaba la personita que le había robado su corazón. Estaba alegre y muy contento al saber que la Diosa Athena la había revivido, sin embargo, al estar al pie de la cama de aquella hermosa jovencita de cabellos verdes, deja las mantas en la mesita de un costado para así tomar asiento en una silla de madera y observar con nostalgia al cuerpo inerte de la joven.

\- Espero que despiertes pronto mi avecilla, porque de ahora en adelante te vendré a visitar y cuidar de ti, hasta que despiertes ¿sí? – Regulus comienza a tocar con una de sus manos los cabellos verdes de aquella jovencita para así acariciarlos – Además acudiré todos los días, desde muy temprano hasta las nueve de la noche, ya que es la hora que las doce casas están vacías – Cada palabra que decía y observar la belleza de aquella muchachita le estaba provocando un dolor agudo en su pecho – y espero que los médicos puedan hacer algo con Degel y contigo avecilla, en estos momentos me siento mal sino pasamos tiempo juntos – en ese momento el sonido del viento en la ventana logro asustar un poco a Regulus, quien se levantó y cerro la ventana que se había abierto por si sola.

\- _Regulus… Regulus… Ayúdame_ – Al escuchar esas palabras y el tono de voz femenino, logro que el caballero de Leo se durmiera en la silla por unos escasos minutos.

* * *

Las cosas en el bosque empeoraban, dado que todos estaban en alerta. Sasha observaba y sentía como los cosmos de sus caballeros dorados estaban alarmados, fijo su mirada en uno de los arbustos a su derecha que se movía frenéticamente.

\- _**"Es extraño, no siento ningún cosmos enemigo"**_ – En ese momento de los arbustos que observaba Sasha salió una figura de una mujer con armadura, pero en ese momento fue interceptada por Aspros.

\- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! – Pregunta Aspros enojado a la que intento acercarse a la deidad, pero la misteriosa mujer se aposición al frente de Aspros con su mirada estaba enfocada en la del santo de Géminis.

\- Tanto tiempo caballeros dorados – Especulo aquella guerrera, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabello para así apartárselos con galantería – Y tampoco es la manera de recibirme Géminis – Dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros, quien vestía lo que parecía ser la sagrada armadura de Cassiopea y en su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por una máscara de metal y esta tenia pintado en forma de antifaz los ojos.

\- _**"¿De quién se tratara?"**_ – Se volvió a preguntar Sasha mientras relajaba sus facciones y semblante para así dar unos pasos con dirección a la recién llegada - ¿Eres una amazonas cierto? – Pregunto gentilmente Sasha a la guerrera quien enfoco su mirada en la Diosa.

\- Por supuesto Diosa Athena – Dice la mujer mientras se arrodillaba delante de la joven deidad, quien sonríe ampliamente – Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Daphne de Cassiopea y soy una santa de plata – Al escuchar el nombre, Aspros, Sysipho y Aldebarán se asombraron y esto fue notado por los otros caballeros dorados.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí desertora? – La pregunta hecha por Deuteros alarmo a los demás, este sale del interior del bosque mientras se sacaba la máscara que usaba para así acercarse a la amazonas con un semblante serio.

\- Yo nunca deserte Deuteros – Respondió la joven mientras de su mochila sacaba un pergamino y se lo tendía a Sysipho, quien lo tomo sin haber cambiado su semblante de sorpresa – Cambien ustedes tres esas caras de espanto porque así asustan a los pequeños – aquellas palabras se dirigían a los más chicos de la orden dorada, sin embargo, Sasha rio en voz baja provocando que Albafica la mirase confuso por la situación. Acto seguido los tres mayores recuperaron su compostura para después acercarse a la amazona de plata.

\- ¿Qué contiene este pergamino? – Pregunto Sysipho mientras lo abría y para posteriormente leer el pergamino – _**"Esto no debe ser verdad"**_ – Al terminar de leer el contenido, Sysipho mira con asombro a su la amazona de Cassiopea.

\- Con lo que dice tú cara Sysipho, te digo que es verdad – Respondió Daphne mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y tomar asiento en una roca cercana.

\- ¿Qué es verdad? – Pregunto Sasha para después sentir el cosmos del Patriarca llamar, la joven de cabellos lilas mira a cada uno de sus caballeros para después cruzar mirada con el caballero de Aries – Shion ¿Nos harías los honores? – El lemuriano asintió para después tele transportarlos a todos a la sala del Patriarca.

* * *

En la fuente de Athena, Regulus se despierta de su mini siesta para notar que el atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche. Se reincorpora en su lugar y se refriega sus ojos con sus manos para después mirar al cuerpo inerte de su amada.

\- _**"Es extraño, me dormí escuchando una dulce voz llamándome y pidiéndome ayuda, pero ¿Quién será?"**_ – Con pesadumbre se levantó para así colocarse su armadura, ya que desconocía por qué no estaba con ella. Sin embargo, le dio un beso en la frente aquella jovencita para así irse a su templo dado, que la noche se estaba presentando en el Santuario.

\- _No te vayas… Me lo prometiste… Regulus_ – El caballero dorado de Leo se volteó para mirar a la joven de cabellos verdes, al escuchar de nuevo la voz dulce y tierna, sin titubear más opto por retirarse de la fuente de Athena.

* * *

En la otra habitación en donde estaba Degel, las cosas para él no eran sencillas, seguía sumergido en una especie de sueño interminable y prisionero de sus propios deseos o vivencias, ya que lo único que veía en sus sueños era él acompañado de una niña.

\- _Hermanito Degel_ – Aquella vocecita llena de ternura y cariño se iba acercando a su persona, él era feliz, tenía a una hermosa hermana pequeña a quien proteger y enseñar todo lo que sus dos maestros le habían inculcado.

\- ¿Qué sucede hermanita? – No era de lo suyo mostrar sus sentimientos, pero con esa personita tan especial para él tenía esa excepción, con ella siempre demostraba su cariño y afecto a toda hora.

- _Ella va atacar a la princesa Athena, debes protegerla junto con Kardia_ – Al escuchar aquellas palabras de advertencia, Degel no parecía tener la edad de trece años sino la de un hombre de veintitrés años y la pequeña niña quien se parecía muchísimo a él, solamente tenía cinco años.

\- ¿Quién va atacar a la Diosa Athena hermanita? – Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez más alarmado y en un tono frio, ya que nunca se esperó que en un sueño tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con aquella dulce niña, quien parecía ser su única familia.

\- _Su nombre no debe ser nombrado, ve a una cueva a las fueras del Santuario y al pie de la cordillera, allí encontraras tres objetos llévamelos al reloj de fuego antes de que la luz de sagitario se extinga con la caída de la noche_ – Degel abre sus ojos de la sorpresa, no sabía que hacer o decir, ya que no parecía estar en el mundo real, sino en uno de los pasadizos del mundo de Morpheus.

* * *

Un médico de la fuente de Athena ingresa al cuarto en donde está el cuerpo de un Degel, quien parecía estar sudando muchísimo y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, el médico se alarmo y se fue hasta donde estaba el caballero de Acuario.

\- Por Athena, está volando de fiebre – Dice el médico mientras posaba su mano en la frente caliente del joven, no obstante el médico uso sus habilidades curativas para así intentar calmar el cosmos del caballero dorado quien parecía estar incrementándose con los sucesos que estaban pasando en su cabeza – _**"Esto debe ser irreal"**_ – Pensó el hombre de cabellos cortos y castaños, mientras con la ayuda de una enfermera trataron de bajar la fiebre del muchacho con trapos y agua bien fría – Sara necesito que vayas y busques a la princesa Athena junto con el Patriarca cuando antes – La mencionada asintió y tomo rumbo hacia el templo principal.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena, Sage en compañía de la joven Diosa, estaban deleitando de un delicioso banquete que fue sugerido por uno de los chef del templo. Ambos estaban en silencio, hasta que en ese momento las puertas del comedor fueron abiertas por dos soldados, el Patriarca levanta su mirada para así observar la figura presentable de su pupilo quien parecía estar acompañado de una de las enfermeras de la fuente de Athena.

\- Buenas noches Su Ilustrísima y Diosa Athena – Saluda educadamente el caballero de Cáncer quien ingresaba con su armadura y en compañía de una enfermera.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta visita Manigoldo? – Pregunto Sage mientras se disponía ponerse de pie.

\- La dama quiere decirles algo – Acto seguido Manigoldo comenzó avanzar hasta una de las sillas y poder así cenar un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sara? – Pregunto Sasha en un tono calmo a la enfermera quien se acercaba a la mesa y poder agachar la cabeza en modo de respeto.

\- Señorita Athena y Su Ilustrísima, he venido a traerles un mensaje urgente de Eneas, quien me pidió avisarles que el Caballero dorado de Acuario ha reaccionado y se los solicita urgentemente en la fuente de Athena – Sasha se puso de pie para ir sola a la fuente de Athena, dejando al patriarca y a Manigoldo sorprendidos.

\- Retírese – Dijo Sage a la dama quien hizo una reverencia y se fue del comedor, dejando al superior en compañía de su pupilo.

\- ¿Voy tras la princesa o me quedo a cenar? – Pregunto Manigoldo en un tono despreocupado, mientras se apoyaba en la silla y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No, deja que el caballero de Pegaso, Unicornio y Grulla la acompañen – Al escuchar las constelaciones de los tres héroes, Manigoldo dejo salir una carcajada con el pensar la futura escena que podría venir.

* * *

Mediante el camino hacia la fuente de Athena, Sasha siente el dulce canto de una pequeña niña, ella estaba sola pero a unos cuantos pasos un grupo de tres amigos iban a la misma dirección que ella.

\- Detesto salir a explorar en medio de la noche – Especulo Yato mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un pequeño puchero.

\- No seas llorón Yato, solamente iremos a cuidar de la señorita Sasha por esta vez – Aclaro Tenma mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si buscara algo.

\- Además recién es la hora de la cena, pronto harán cambio de guardia algunos caballeros y amazonas – Comento Yuzuriha, logrando que sus dos compañeros la mirasen.

\- Yuzuriha ¿Sabes porque el viejo nos envió a custodiar a la señorita Sasha? – Aquella pregunta hecha por el caballero de Unicornio alarmo a Yuzuriha quien lo observaba con su típica seriedad.

\- No vuelvas a llamar viejo a mi maestro Hakurei, y la debemos proteger porque esta noche puede que salgan enemigos a atacarnos – Tenma paro su caminar logrando que Yato se chocase con él.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber porque te me colocas en frente Tenma?! – Pregunto enfadado Yato mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- Siento un cosmos muy agresivo – Dijo Tenma poniendo alerta a sus amigos. Los árboles y arbustos se movían al compás del viento que se presentó en esos momentos.

\- No se desesperen y estén alerta a cualquier movimiento – Ordeno Yuzuriha a los otros dos; el aire aumentaba su intensidad y en ese instante en diferentes ángulos salieron seis sombras para así rodear a los tres héroes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3** : _"Dentro de mi alma te llevo Parte 2"_

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana, un joven de cabellos castaños rojizos se disponía a levantarse, ir hasta la cocina de su templo para desayunar, se alisto para después bajar, fijando rumbo a la fuente de Athena. Al llegar al bosque, por el camino arrancaba unas hermosas flores silvestres para así llevárselas a su amada.

Por otra parte, Asmita, Albafica, Kardia, El Cid y Manigoldo, fueron solicitados por el sumo pontífice en una audiencia que desconocían los motivos. Al llegar al templo principal, los cinco santos dorados ingresaron a la sala del trono, y al pie del trono parecía estar una figura masculina, quien parecía estar dándoles la espalda, la mayoría se arrodillo, menos Manigoldo.

\- ¡¿Qué hace este viejo aquí?! – Grito Manigoldo a viva voz, provocando que el hombre se diera vuelta y quedar con su semblante serio.

\- Ten un poco de respeto hacia mi persona, caballero de Cáncer – Espeto indignado el maestro de Jamir, en cambio, Manigoldo se cruzó de brazos y dejo salir un bufido.

\- ¡El respeto es hacia mi maestro y no a su gemelo! – Volvió a decir Manigoldo a los gritos, pero en cada una de las palabras que decía era en un tono algo irónico.

\- Jijiji – Rio Kardia en voz baja, ya que la escena que estaba montando el caballero de Cáncer le provocaba muchísima gracia, sin embargo, su acción provoco que unas cuantas rosas pirañas se colocaran en su armadura - ¡¿Qué haces muñeca?! – Grito Kardia mientras daba un salto hacia atrás para así zafarse de aquel ataque, no obstante, Albafica se puso de pie ya irritado por como lo llamo su "compañero", se ha posiciona frente al octavo guardia y con sus facciones mostrando su rabia.

\- ¡Maldito canalla! ¡No ves que soy un hombre! – Bramo furioso Albafica casia aturdiendo a los que estaban allí presentes, sin embargo, Manigoldo ya conocía Albafica, ya que le había tocado una misión junto a él, al ver aquella reacción le parecía graciosa, pero en el fondo no deseaba morir en manos del santo más hermoso de los ochenta y ocho caballeros.

Al ver las escenas que se montaban, Hakurei dejo salir un suspiro algo cansino para después mirar a Asmita quien negaba por las acciones de sus compañeros, posteriormente se voltea hacia El Cid quien se puso de pie para así levantar su brazo derecho dispuesto calmar las aguas del momento.

\- ¡SE CAYAN O LOS MATO A LOS DOS! – Acto seguido la amenaza del santo de Capricornio logro callar la discusión entre Piscis y Escorpio, ambos volvieron a sus lugares y Manigoldo seguía de pie. En cambio, Hakurei al ver aquello opto por ir hasta la oficina de su hermano para así llamarlo y dejando a los santos dorados allí a la espera.

Al llegar al a fuente de Athena, el caballero de Leo ingresa la habitación de su amada y al colocar un pie lo que pudo divisar era a uno de los médicos de allí, que parecía estar observando a la joven de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? joven Regulus – El caballero dorado de Leo se asombró por la agilidad que tenía aquel individuo, quien se volteó para mirarlo con una seriedad digna.

\- Es que… Emm… Yo vine a visitar a la jovencita – se excusó el santo de Leo para evitar que lo regañaran.

\- ¿A ella? – Señalo el médico de cabellos verdes, de tez bronceada y mirada miel, mientras cambiaba las vendas de la frente de la joven, sin embargo, Regulus asintió tímidamente a la pregunta del interno - ¿Y esas flores? – Volvió a preguntar y esta vez Regulus se puso nervioso, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, aquello no pasó desapercibida por el médico.

\- Estas flores se las traje, como un gesto para que se recupere pronto – dijo con velocidad el joven de cabellos castaños rojizos para así rascarse la nuca algo apenado por la situación.

\- _**"Esto me está oliendo a romance prohibido… Típico de los adolescentes"**_ – Pensó el profesional mientras sonreía ampliamente.

\- Esto… ¿Cómo esta ella? Commodoro – Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa al mencionado, mientras se ponía de pie y avanzara hasta donde estaba el santo de Leo.

\- Ah… Para serte sincero muchacho, la jovencita esta en las mismas condiciones que Degel – Regulus abre sus ojos enormemente ante lo que escuchaba, dado que el médico fue directo a una mesa en busca de algo – Es casualidad decirlo, ya que el caballero de Acuario y esta niña son idénticos de apariencia y por lo que estamos notando junto con Eneas es que ambos tienen los mismos síntomas – Se giró Commodoro mientras observaba con pena el cuerpo de la jovencita, y Regulus guio su mirada de su amada hasta el médico – Pero hay algo que varía en el caso de ella – Commodoro se giró para cruzar mirada con Regulus y aprovechaba hacer una pausa con toda la información que estaba dando – Tiene su cosmos encapsulado en una especie de burbuja, es extraño decir esto, pero cada hora o minuto que vengo o una enfermera viene a cambiarle las vendas o revisar si mejora o despierta, su cosmos no se siente, pero hay veces que sí, no obstante, en mi parte sostengo que la causa de ser revivida haya provocado esto y por otra razón puede ser que influya una gran parte su constelación, que en este caso es Apus – Regulus abre enormemente sus ojos de la sorpresa, en cambio, Commodoro volvió a dejar salir un suspiro negando en las condiciones de la muchacha.

\- ¿Y cómo es posible eso? – Pregunto Regulus shockeado por el diagnostico que le dio el médico, quien se dispuso a tomar un pergamino que había dentro de su bolsa para después tenerlo en mano y mirarlo con un dejo triste.

\- Lo estuve investigando con Eneas hace como un mes, desde que fueron revividos la parte de Degel, como para así dar un punto de partida – Regulus deja el ramo de flores que tenía sobre la mesita que había allí – y llegamos a la conclusión de pedirle algún guerrero o amazona que esté dispuesto a buscar esta planta – Commodoro le tendió el pergamino a Regulus, quien lo tomo con gusto, lo desenrolla para después mirar su contenido.

\- Perdón que lo corrija, pero esto es una flor – Asintió Commodoro a lo dicho, mientras sonreía de costado, en ese instante a Regulus se le vino la idea de ayudar a su amada – cuente conmigo, buscare esta flor cueste lo que cueste – Acto seguido, Commodoro se le ilumino el rostro al notar la predisposición del santo de Leo; Regulus se da la vuelta para después ir a su misión.

* * *

Al salir como rayo de la fuente de Athena, el joven santo dorado, emprende carrera hasta los bosques, buscando entre las plantas y arbustos aquella flor; no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, saltando alto para tratar de divisar en las alturas aquella flor majestuosa. Ya cansado de buscar por horas, opta por detenerse en un claro para así tomar asiento en una roca alta.

\- _**"Demonios si supiera como se llama esta flor"**_ – Pensó Regulus ya resignado de buscar, toma el pergamino que le dio Commodoro para así volver a admirar aquel boceto de la flor en cuestión.

En ese momento la brisa se levanta, agitando los árboles y arbustos como también levanto tierra y hojas, con pesadumbre enrolló el pergamino para después percatarse de tres cosmos agresivos.

\- Ataquen – Ordeno una voz femenina que parecía estar escondida entre las sombras; en ese momento de los arbustos salieron tres siluetas que a Regulus alerto, pero lo que más lo alarmo era de quienes se trataban.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Regulus mientras se ponía de pie para saludar a sus amigos, sin embargo, al ver sus semblantes algo estaba fuera de lugar en ellos. En el instante Yato ataca al santo de Leo con un golpe frontal, Regulus abre enormemente sus ojos al ver aquel golpe y lo esquiva con agilidad – Yato ¿Por qué me atacas? – En el momento una bufanda lo había movilizado de las piernas, levanta su rostro para notar que Yuzuriha lo estaba atacando, pero dando un salto hacia atrás deshace el agarre de la santa de plata - ¡¿Por qué me atacan?! – Volvió a recriminar ya devastado por lo que estaba sucediendo, no obstante, Yato y Yuzuriha fueron tras él para darle unos cuantos golpes frontales, pero el caballero dorado de Leo los esquivaba con velocidad.

\- ¡Cometa Pegaso! – Regulus levanta su mirada para observar como un cometa de luz iba hacia él lanzándolo lejos y lastimándolo dejándolo mal herido, se cae al suelo pero con torpeza intenta ponerse de pie para así levantar su mirada y no cambiar su mirada sorprendida al notar que Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha parecían estar algo raros.

* * *

En el templo papal, los cinco santos dorados que fueron solicitados estaban en una especie de receso. Kardia y Manigoldo parecían estar charlando muy amenamente, pero los demás parecían estar esperándolos para así continuar con la reunión.

\- ¿Podemos proceder con la reunión? – Pregunto Asmita a los dos "amigos" que estaban conversando, al acatar el llamado del sexto guardián, ambos dejaron su plática para otro momento.

\- Por supuesto Asmita – Contesto Manigoldo para así ir hasta un costado de su maestro quien estaba sentado en el trono, en cambio, Kardia se colocó al lado de Albafica, quien todavía parecía estar algo ofendido por lo ocurrido horas antes.

\- Después de este pequeño receso, podemos proseguir con la reunión – Dijo el patriarca mientras se volteaba para mirar a su pupilo quien al notar la mirada, opto por arrodillarse.

\- Para aclarar el motivo de porque estamos aquí más de dos horas y para nada ¿Y a esto le llama reunión? – Dijo algo irritado Kardia, Asmita negó ante la idiotez que había dicho su compañero, Albafica negó por la misma razón que Asmita, en cambio, El Cid dejo salir un suspiro algo cansino; sin embargo, Sage se sacó el casco para después mirar a sus caballeros dorados.

\- Haber si entienden por qué los he llamado – Dijo en un tono furibundo el Pontífice, provocando que los que estaban allí agacharan la cabeza, menos Manigoldo – Las cosas en el Santuario se tornaron difíciles caballeros, y lo que los trae hasta aquí es que, con la señorita Sasha tomamos la idea de usarlos a ustedes cinco y más con Degel hasta que se recupere, para que sean los encargados de administrar los entrenamientos de los aprendices y de solucionar los problemas que haya entre caballeros y amazonas, con el fin de mantener orden en el Santuario – Kardia levanto la mirada alarmado de lo dicho por el Patriarca, sin embargo los demás se miraron algo anonados de su nueva tarea asignada, por otra parte Manigoldo no estaba muy contento.

* * *

La pelea que estaba teniendo Regulus contra sus amigos, no le estaba llendo bien, ya que cada golpe o ataque cósmico se intensificaba; Yuzuriha con su armadura puesta, lo había inmovilizado de piernas y brazos con su bufanda, Tenma junto con Yato le daban golpes duros en diferentes partes, provocándole heridas graves, tanto cortes como también haciéndolo escupir mucha cantidad de sangre.

\- _**"Por qué no me reconocen, no quiero usar mis técnicas, ¡los lastimaría! Y… no quiero eso"**_ – Regulus agacho la mirada mientras se dejaba golpear por sus amigos.

Pero en ese momento, una melodía acompañada por la brisa del lugar se deja oír, haciendo que la flora creciera y la fauna hiciera acto de presencia en aquel claro. Regulus levanta la mirada para observar aquello y los tres héroes detuvieran sus ataques a causa del canto.

Observa el lugar con detalle, posando su mirada en la desencajada de su mejor amigo quien parecía estar entre medio de un conflicto emocional o intentando de zafarse de lo que parecía ser una posesión, una imagen se le presento en su mente y notar que la melodía era la misma cuando él junto con Yato y Sophi pasaban sus días libres en aquel claro del bosque.

 **-** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **-**

\- ¡¿Quiero mi muñeca?! – Grito una niña con dos chulitas atadas a cada lado de su cabecita, quien tenía colocada una máscara metálica que la caracterizaba como una guerrera.

\- Deja de llorar Sophi – Decía un Yato quien parecía estar algo preocupado porque su amiga estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras Sophi? – Pregunto Regulus mientras traía consigo a un pequeño conejo blanco con manchas negras.

\- Llora porque quiere a su muñeca – Contesto Yato ya por demás harto de la situación, no obstante Regulus le tiende el pequeño conejo a la niña de cabellos verdes quien gimoteaba.

\- Toma Sophi, cuida del conejito mientras Yato y yo vamos en busca de tu muñeca – La pequeña cesaba su llanto mientras tomaba al conejo quien movía su nariz de una forma graciosa.

\- Jaja – Rio la pequeña de cabellos verdes, mientras acariciaba al conejo con mucho cuidado – Espero que Degel vuelva pronto, lo extraño mucho – Articulaba la niña tratando de no olvidarse de su hermano mayor, provocando que sus dos amigos se sentaran al frente de ella.

\- El volverá, sabemos qué hace poco le designaron una misión y nosotros todavía seguimos en entrenamiento – Comento Regulus con un dejo algo fastidiado, ya que desde que estaba en el Santuario, poco tiempo tenía para hacer cosas de niños.

\- No me refería a eso Regulus – Dijo la niña en un tono que reprochaba al futuro santo de Leo, quien la miraba anonado y esto provoco que Yato riera bajito.

\- Entonces ¿A qué te referías? – Pregunto un el joven aprendiz a Leo, quien se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un pucherito de fastidio.

\- Jiji – Ríe la pequeña Sophi sin dejar de acariciar al conejito – Me refería con que aprendí una nueva canción, mientras jugaba con mi muñeca – Aquello sorprendió a los dos niños, quienes la miraban con sorpresa - ¿Desean escucharla? – Pregunto emocionada Sophi a la espera de que ellos aceptaran oírla.

\- Sí – Dijeron en unísono, ya que la pequeña amazona se aclaraba la garganta para después comenzar a tararear una dulce y tierna melodía.

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

A medida que la pequeña niña cantaba, Yato se había distraído con un pequeño bracito de tela que se asomaba entre medio de un arbusto, sin interrumpir con el canto, el niño de cabellos verdes oscuros se pone de pie para avanzar hasta el arbusto y manotear aquello, hasta notar que era la muñeca de su amiga.

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_

 _Cantando y llora_

 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

\- ¿Qué encontrársete Yato? – Pregunto en un susurro Regulus a su mejor amigo, quien colocaba la muñeca al lado de su amiga, para después regresar a su lugar, pero esta vez un gran bostezo dejo salir.

\- La muñeca de Sophi – Respondió en el mismo tono que su amigo, y también Regulus dejo salir un bostezo para así tirarse en el suelo para echarse a dormir un rato y Yato había hecho lo mismo.

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_

 _Cantando y llora_

 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella!_

Al terminar de cantar aquella canción de cuna, Sophi se había asombrado al ver que sus dos mejores amigos estaban descansando. Ella ríe al ver como Yato y Regulus dormían a pierna suelta, la niña suelta al conejito blanco con manchas negras para que este se fuera a su hogar, no obstante, toma a su muñeca y gatea hasta donde esta Regulus y ella también se duerme al lado de él.

 **\- END** _ **FLASHBACK**_ **-**

La melodía le era conocida, para después percatarse de que sus amigos y compañeros de armas volvían a su estado normal. Regulus trata de acercarse a Yato para posar una mano en el hombre del caballero de Unicornio, pero al lograr posarla se desvanece.

\- ¡Regulus! – Dice alarmado Yato mientras lo atrapaba, su armadura se estaba manchando con la sangre que derramaba su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Tenma tratando de ver el lugar en donde estaban, sin embargo, la melodía seso pero en el suelo se había formado un mensaje con los pétalos de flores silvestres.

\- Miren chicos, un mensaje – Llamo Yuzuriha a sus dos compañeros para que vean el mensaje que se escribió en el suelo. Yato con Regulus en brazos, lo arrastra con dificultad hasta donde está el mensaje en un mismo sitio en donde él había recordado.

\- _**"No puede ser… Es ella"**_ – Pensó sorprendido Yato al leer el mensaje escrito en un perfecto griego, Tenma se asombra y cruza mirada con Yuzuriha.

" _Espero que entiendan mi dolor y sufrimiento, en este mismo lugar pude tener hermosos recuerdo… Pero mi destino fue invadido por la oscuridad de la guerra santa y yo perdí la única oportunidad de desplegar mis alas sin haber cometido actos viles y dar la espalda y declararle la guerra a Athena… Perdónenme"_

Yato deja salir unas cuantas lágrimas al leer aquel mensaje, Tenma y Yuzuriha lo vieron con suma tristeza, ya que en el momento Regulus también dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor.

\- Por qué… ¡¿Por qué Hades nos separó así?! – Los gritos de Yato desgarraron los corazones de Tenma y Yuzuriha, quienes lo ayudaron con Regulus, dado que el caballero de Leo levanto su mirada para poder ver la de su mejor amigo.

\- Y… Yato… Ella fue revivida y… debo ayudarla… Se está muriendo… - Trato de articular Regulus, pero cayo inconsciente a causa de la muchísima cantidad de sangre que derramo. En cambio, Yato se sorprende ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, para después levantar la mirada y observar la de sus dos compañeros.

\- Será mejor llevarlo con el caballero de Sagitario, antes de que algo malo le suceda – Aporto Yuzuriha, mientras se disponía a ayudar a Yato con el cuerpo desvanecido de Regulus.

\- Será mejor que nos tele transportes Yuzuriha, antes de que Regulus siga perdiendo sangre – Yuzuriha asiente ante la idea de Tenma quien también ayudo a Yato con el cuerpo de Regulus, acto seguido, la amazona de Grulla los tele transporta al noveno templo en donde podría estar Sysipho.

* * *

La melodía se había extendido hasta oírse en todo el Santuario, provocando que aspirantes, amazonas, caballeros y todos los residentes del recinto cayeran en un sueño profundo.

En el templo principal, la reunión había dado por finalizado pero en ese momento Aspros en compañía de Daphne ingresaran a paso rápido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Sage mientras se colocaba el casco de Patriarca y bajaba las escaleras para ir hasta donde estaban el santo de Géminis y la amazona de plata.

\- Su Ilustrísima tengo malas noticias – Hablo Daphne algo alarmada, ya que no sabía de dónde provenía el canto que ya había llegado a oídos de los santos dorados.

\- Dígame amazona de plata – Ordeno Sage, ya que los que estaban allí presente se miraban desconcertados a causa del canto que se dejaba oír.

\- _**"Este canto, lo conozco"**_ – Pensó Kardia mientras se disponía a irse del templo principal, pero una mano posada en su hombro lo había detenido.

\- Patriarca, creo que sería justo que les contara el sueño que tuve días anteriores y está relacionado con este canto – Hablo Manigoldo haciendo que Sage le diera pase libre para contarlo.

\- ¿Es importante saber que sueñas o no Manigoldo? – Pregunto Albafica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba de manera fría a su compañero de armas.

\- Para responder a tu pregunta niño bonito, es que está relacionado con este… canto… Ya que… ¡Eso no importa! – Grita mientras se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos, dado que se ofendió, provocando que sus compañeros rieran ante la escenita un tanto infantil de Cáncer.

\- Cuéntanos sobre tu sueño Manigoldo – Hablo Sage con suma calma mientras tomaba asiento en el trono y observando aquellos santos dorados hablando entre ellos, más en el momento que Aspros había ingresado con la amazona de Cassiopea.

\- Lo que me acuerde lo contare, ya que fue hace seis noches atrás Patriarca – Comento Manigoldo volteándose y observar a su maestro quien le hizo una seña de que prosiga – En sí, mi sueño era un tanto raro, ya que había soñado de que estaba en una pradera con flores y una brisa marina, aclaro que no había mar cerca, pero lo más extraño era que a unos diez metros pude ver un enorme abedul que de sus troncos se desprendía una pequeña hamaca y en ella estaba una hermosa niña – Comenzó a narrar Manigoldo, acatando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **\- En el sueño de Manigoldo -**

Unas risas se escuchaban, que provenían del dulce y calmo timbre de voz de una bella niña de unos once años, quien se balanceaba con el soplo del viento, haciendo que esa vista le llenara de tranquilidad y dulzura.

\- _Más alto Mani_ – Al escuchar aquello, el caballero de Cáncer comenzó avanzar con suma tranquilidad hasta donde estaba la niña de largos cabellos verdes jugando con aquella hamaca.

\- _El viento te está empujando y no yo_ – Detiene su caminar, para después verse a él con unos años menos, empujando a la niña, pero aquello le era irreal, continua avanzando hasta comenzar a oír una canción de cuna.

\- _**"¿Qué es esta canción?"**_ – Se pregunta, notando que su cuerpo parecía estar paralizado con aquel canto, Manigoldo levanta su mirada para después toparse con la viva imagen de aquel prado prendiéndose fuego.

\- Parece que eres demasiado obstinado, Caballero dorado de Cáncer – Manigoldo abre sus ojos enormemente al divisar la figura de la misma niña pero con su cabello de un color morado, su mirada no era lila sino azul, notando que ambos parecían estar intercambiando miradas – Desde este momento, cada vez que se escuche este canto, el miserable de mi hermano morirá, de una forma que se arrepentirá de haberme convertido en lo que soy – Manigoldo no sabía que decir ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear ante la presencia de aquella niña, quien de sus ojos salían lágrimas de sangre y el cosmos que desprendía era agresivo.

 **\- Fin del sueño -**

\- La verdad, que no recuerdo con lujo y detalle todo lo que viví en ese sueño, pero lo que puedo recalcar es la apariencia de aquella niña. Me sonaba conocida, pero me daba… Asco verla… ¿Llorar? – Al terminar su relato, Manigoldo mira a sus compañeros quienes parecían estar desconcertados, no obstante, Sage se vuelve a poner de pie para después acercarse a sus caballeros.

\- Manigoldo, no es asco lo que sentiste, sino lastima ante la niña - Al escuchar aquello, el santo de Cáncer se gira para mirar confuso a su maestro. – Sin embargo, lo que puedo decir es que el canto seso, ya que al escuchar el sueño de Manigoldo dio una pausa ante este repentino ataque – Kardia se lleva una mano a sus cabellos tirándolos hacia atrás estaba algo preocupado por la situación, pero en ese momento las puertas de la sala del trono apareció los tres guerreros en compañía de la Diosa Athena.

* * *

Por otro lado, a medida que el canto cesaba. En la fuente de Athena, su cuerpo recobraba el sentido, movía con dificultad sus dedos y sus ojos los abría lentamente; al estar despierto, opta por sentarse en la cama y divisar su alrededor, como también recordar cosas de antes.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó, con suma calma intenta ponerse de pie para después caminar hasta un espejo y observarse en el objeto – _**"Parece ser que estoy vivo… Pero ¿Por qué razón?"**_ – Degel nota como su aspecto esta desaliñado, sus ojos parecían estar un poco hinchados, su cabello alborotado y su cabeza le dolía muchísimo – Estoy con fiebre – Dice esto último con preocupación, dado que jamás había estado enfermo, al ya estar despierto y orientado, Degel comenzó avanzar hasta la salida de su cuarto para después salir de allí. – _**"Ese canto… Debe ser ella"**_ – Acto seguido al lograr salir, Degel llama a su armadura para que esta lo vistiese para después irse de allí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4** : "Virgo contra la dama oscura"

* * *

Caminaba guiándose sin conocimiento acerca del sendero que tomo por sí solo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, su estómago rugía del hambre, sus labios estaban resecos, tenía la vista nublada a causa de la fiebre, cada paso que daba provocaba que todas esas sensaciones incrementaran su fuerza, hasta que su cuerpo flaqueo haciendo que se cayera hacia delante pero unos brazos le evito la caída.

\- Deberías de estar descansando – Aquella voz era la más dulce, con pesadumbre levanta su rostro para toparse con la escasa imagen de una amazona - ¿Estás bien? – Le vuelve hablar, esta vez se reincorpora, al tratar de erguirse la amazona lo toma del brazo para así ayudarlo y al lograr de luchar contra la fiebre hace que esta vez se cayera hacia atrás, pero de unos brazos fuertes le evito la caída.

\- Es peor que yo – Hablo Kardia mientras cargaba a su compañero como un costal de papas – No te preocupes más por él, lo llevare a su templo porque si sigue aislado de sus obligaciones terminara por colapsar este infeliz – Termino de explicar el caballero dorado de escorpio haciendo que la amazona se cruzara de brazos un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de aquel guerrero.

\- Parece ser que él esta consiente de lo que dices – Habla la amazona logrando que Kardia la observara con terror, ya que el cosmos de su amigo se había encendido provocando que sus piernas fueran presas por una gruesa capa de hielo, baja su mirada para percatarse que ya había llegado hasta sus caderas.

\- _**"Demonios"**_ – Suelta a su amigo que por arte de magia había hecho desaparecer la fiebre que tenía en esos momentos, logrando que su estado cambiara por uno de mejoría absoluta. Kardia no sabía que decir o hacer, la mirada violácea de Degel estaba destellando frialdad y sobre todo enojo, el caballero de escorpio traga grueso ya esperando a lo malo que podría hacer su amigo.

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, abre sus ojos para notar que estaba en un cuarto, solo, se reincorpora mientras analizaba el lugar para así descifrar donde estaba; a un costado de él en una pequeña mesita de noche había vendas y un tazón con agua, ve que la tarde había pasado rápido y no faltaba demasiado para que su misión sea fallida.

\- Debo salir de aquí – Dijo en voz alta, para así ponerse de pie e ir hasta la puerta, pero en eso la misma se abre para dejar paso al caballero de Sagitario.

\- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? – Pregunto un poco enojado Sysipho a su sobrino, que parecía estar sorprendido por su regreso y al poco tiempo este desvió la mirada con vergüenza – Regulus, me responderás o prefieres que te obligue hablar – amenazo logrando que su sobrino vistiera su armadura, Sysipho intenta llamar a su autocontrol ya que conocía a su sobrino.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – Respondió de forma casta y sin energía, para así irse de allí dejando a su tio con preocupación. Se marcha del templo de Sagitario para después ir hasta el bosque y continuar con su misión, antes de que anochezca.

Al ver como su sobrino se marchaba con todas esas heridas, lo único que se le vino la mente era una gran duda - ¿Qué cosas tiene que hacer este chico? – Se preguntó en voz alta, para después seguirlo a una distancia prudente y que no lo viera.

* * *

Kardia no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo quien no parecía presentar algún síntoma de cansancio, le parecía extraño y más viniendo de Degel. Se detuvo para cruzarse de brazos y mirar como su amigo continuaba el camino.

\- ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido? – Le pregunta en un tono serio y dudoso haciendo que el caballero de Acuario se detuviera a unos pocos metros de distancia – Es extraño, yo hace unos minutos estaba en el templo papal, el patriarca me da la orden de ir a la Fuente de Athena para ver como seguías – Degel lo escuchaba atentamente para después voltearse y mirarlo con frialdad – Y con lo que me encuentro, es que estaba bien, pero inconsciente – Al terminar de hablar Kardia avanza hasta donde estaba su amigo mientras llevaba sus brazos cruzados hasta atrás de su nuca.

\- ¿A dónde va todo ese recuento? – Le pregunta de manera seria y frívola, haciendo que el caballero de Escorpio se detuviera al lado de él.

\- Eso te pregunto a ti – Le responde con una devolución. Degel deja salir un suspiro para negar, no deseaba decirle eso a Kardia y menos sobre un secreto que guardo con anhelo – No quiero pensar, que ese canto hizo de ti una persona sana, sabiendo que tu enfermedad a causa de la resurrección, es sumamente extraño decir esto pero – Degel se acerca a su mejor amigo para quedar los dos enfrentados, Kardia sonríe de lado hacia mucho que no provocaba a Degel y lo primero que deseaba era eso - ¿Será que tu hermana pequeña está viva? – Lo que esperaba, el caballero de Acuario abre sus ojos enormemente al escuchar su pregunta, Kardia deja salir una carcajada para posteriormente ambos ser sorprendidos por una oleada de aire, haciendo que sus capas se movieran y que ellos se cubrieran.

\- No puedo mostrarme ante las personas que hicieron de mí un monstruo – Al notar que el viento se detuvo, los dos miraron el cielo cuando escucharon aquella voz suave y tenebrosa – Y me las pagaran por aislarme – Degel mira a Kardia con miedo, un miedo que jamás mostro – Pero mi hermano Degel es el culpable de esto – Ambos se voltean para encontrarse con una caja pandora a cinco metros de ellos, la observaron muy atentos a cualquier movimiento de esta.

* * *

Manigoldo descendía por las doce casas con una enorme duda acerca de su sueño, esperaba que su maestro el patriarca le diera una respuesta a eso, pero no la recibió. Se detiene entre medio de Libra y Virgo para reflexionar su sueño – _**"Será posible que yo…"**_ – Se gira para mirar el horizonte y percatarse que el sol se estaba por ocultar entre el mar, frunce su seño para después caer en cuenta en un recuerdo de hace tres años, antes de la guerra contra el Dios del Inframundo.

 **\- Flashback -**

Recorría los alrededores del santuario, viendo como los aprendices y santos iban y venían con cosas o tareas cotidianas. Manigoldo portaba su armadura dorada, sonreía al escuchar los halagos de las amazonas y más de los aprendices al ver un caballero dorado, estaba satisfecho hasta que a lo lejos escucha unos gritos de soldados, se detiene a unos escasos metros y ve la escena, donde aquellos guerreros inferiores molestaban a una ¿niña?

\- ¡Sabes lo que te espera si te atreves a matar a la Diosa Athena! – Decía uno de los soldados aquella niña de cabellos verdes oscuros, le daba pena ver en la situación que estaba aquella muchachita, pero él desconocía algo.

\- Encerio, yo no haría algo así – En ese momento otro soldado levanto su brazo y de su mano traía un látigo, para después azotar con unos golpes aquella niña -¡Ah! – Grita de dolor al ser golpeada como un animal que se reusaba a cumplir órdenes. Manigoldo comienza avanzar hasta los soldados para así ver lo que andaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué le andan haciendo a esta aprendiz? – Les pregunta en un tono serio y con su rostro destellando frialdad. Los soldados se giraron y al verlo, se echaron hacia atrás para después agachar sus cabezas, en cambio Manigoldo se agacha para corroborar si la niña estaba bien, pero esta no se atrevía verlo ya que estaba temblando de miedo y de las heridas ocasionadas por el arma comenzaba a brotar sangre.

\- Señor – Manigoldo alza su mirada hacia el grupo de soldados para después posar sus ojos azules en su interlocutor, era el que estaba azotando a la pobre niña – Esta joven es una bruja y la encontramos al pie del templo de Acuario haciendo algo que nos llamó la atención e… – La muchacha de cabellos ahora verdes alza su rostro para mirar al rostro confuso de Manigoldo, pero el caballero de Cáncer se percata de algo, aquella niña se parecía muchísimo al caballero de Acuario – intentamos detenerla, pero ella aprovecho para escapar – Al comprender todo, el cuatro guardián toma a la joven entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado para después alejarse de allí, dejando a los soldados muy sorprendidos.

 **\- End Flashback -**

Se gira para mirar los otros templos de arriba y posar su mirada en el onceavo templo, sonríe de costado y con un sentimiento confuso, se lamentaba muchísimo de que aquella dulce y generosa niña haya desaparecido cuando un santo dorado especifico regresara de una misión.

\- Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá sucedido contigo Sophi? – Al preguntarse en voz alta, comienza a descender hasta llegar a Virgo, donde se encontraría con algo que jamás entendería.

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad con su armadura dorada puesta, buscaba y buscaba, se detiene al ver que no encontraba aquella flor – Qué frustración ¿Dónde encuentro esa flor? – Se pregunta mientras veía a su alrededor por si entre los yuyos se asomaba algún pétalo u hoja.

\- _Regulus_ – Al escuchar aquella voz, la misma que escuchaba cuando encontró la habitación de su amada. Camina en dirección de la voz ver como el bosque se terminaba ante sus ojos, extraño y hasta pensó que se había tele-transportado por algún portal u otra cosa – _Regulus, ven_ – Le seguía llamando aquella dulce e inocente voz, seguía el camino de dónde provenía el sonido.

- _ **"Ahora sí que parezco un loco, pero"**_ ¿Qué es eso? – Se detiene para ver que estaba al frente de una colina, se gira en dirección al bosque, pero lo que veía desierto, se voltea atrás para después ver que estaba lejos del Santuario – Espero que mi tío no se preocupe por mí – Se dice para después mirar la colina, pero al frente de él una enorme piedra se destruía mostrándole una entrada – Ahora esto es extraño y jamás le encontrare una lógica – Se adentra al lugar sin ninguna antorcha, estaba seguro de que si la voz lo guio hasta esta cueva, debería de encontrar algo que salvaría a su amada o no.

* * *

Las cosas para Degel y Kardia se tornaron completas, ya que piedras, ramas y troncos enromes de árboles les eran lanzados por aquella armadura - ¡Esto es imposible! – Grita Degel mientras esquivaba aquellos restos de la naturaleza con mucha agilidad, en su cabeza no cabía nada lógico con toda esa situación - ¡¿Cómo puede una armadura usar telequinesis?! – Kardia se voltea a mirarlo con confusión, estaba de acuerdo con él mientras esquivaba aquellos proyectiles.

\- ¡Jajaja! – Ambos se relajan al ver que el ataque sorpresa concluyo, se acercan a la armadura para ser sorprendidos por un enorme rayo de luz que salía de la caja pandora con el símbolo de Apus - ¡Ustedes dos me las pagaran! – El rayo que salía fue aparar hacia los cuerpos de Kardia y Degel, haciendo que ellos fueran golpeado por el mismo.

\- ¡Ah! – Gritan de dolor y caen al suelo creando un enorme hoyo debajo de ellos.

\- No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada al respecto – Dice Kardia mientras se reincorpora del ataque, Degel asiente a su propuesta y haciendo lo mismo. Al ver que los dos ya estaban de pie, dan un enorme salto para aterrizar atrás de su posición anterior, elevan sus cosmos y hacer las posiciones de sus ataques – Toma esto, quien quiera que seas ¡Scarlet Needle! – Kardia lanza mediante un rayo carmesí hacia la armadura que estaba al frente.

\- _**"No me queda otra opción que atacarte"**_ ¡Aurora Execution! – Degel lanza su ataque en un rayo de color blanco, ambos rayos se unificaron para así llegar al blanco, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron repelidos por algo invisible.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Al ver como sus ataques eran redirigidos hacia los dos, Kardia salto tomando a su amigo por la cintura para así los dos resguardarse arriba de un árbol.

\- Gracias Kardia – Dice Degel mientras los dos se ocultaban entre las hojas, para cerciorarse que la persona que los ataco se mostrara.

* * *

Meditar unas horas después de una larga reunión en el templo papal, Asmita reproducía durante su meditación todo lo hablado y lo sucedido durante esos meses, no le encontraba lógica alguna al sueño narrado por el caballero de Cáncer y más pensar acerca sobre el canto que escucharon en la tarde.

\- _**"No es un canto cualquiera, es más"**_ – Unos pasos metálicos se dejaron oír por todo el templo, el portaba su armadura y sus sentidos estaban en alerta – Detente y no avances más – Al decir aquellas palabras, nota que los pasos se dejaron oír y no sentía ningún cosmos, frunce el ceño bastante confundido al no sentir alguna presencia.

\- Qué modales son esos, caballero de Virgo – Asmita alza su rostro un poco al escuchar la voz, aquella voz que conocía a la perfección.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Le pregunta mientras levitaba un poco para ponerse de pie, al estarlo comienza descender las escaleras de su zona de meditación hasta donde estaba la invitada.

\- Siempre estuve en el Santuario y es raro tu siendo el caballero más cercano a un Dios se percatara de mi ausencia – Asmita se detiene para quedar al frente de aquella entidad, era una mujer en materia, su armadura de un tono rosado, pedazos de telas la envolvían por completo como si fuera una túnica budista.

\- Eres una persona importante para el quinto guardián y para el santo del unicornio, como podría estarlo si a ti no te importa en estos momentos si los demás te buscaran – La mujer enfrente suyo aprieta sus puños de la furia que tenía dentro suyo, eleva su cosmos haciendo que sus cabellos violetas levitaran rebeldes, la túnica que cubría una mayor parte de su armadura se desprendiera para ser lanzada a unos escasos metros – No pretendo luchar contra a ti, porque tendría problemas con uno de tus familiares y no deseo eso, menos en tiempo de paz – La joven al frente suyo esboza una sonrisa sardónica para después comenzar a reír malignamente haciendo que Asmita se alarmara.

\- Jajaja, que tonto eres Asmita de Virgo – La joven al mantener su cosmos elevado, enfoca sus ojos rosados en el rostro serio del sexto guardián - Él nunca se preocuparía si yo fuera asesinada por uno de sus compañeros de armas, te lo digo porque lo escuche decirlo – Asmita niega a lo que decía aquella mujer que conocía a la perfección, pero había algo que le extrañaba y era que jamás conoció aquella actitud que estaba teniendo en esos momentos – Y te lo mostrare aquí mismo ¡FLURRY OF BLADES! – La amazona alza sus brazos a los costados para aletear como si fuera un ave lanzando unas cuchillas hacia el santo de Virgo, quien con la velocidad luz las esquivo.

\- _**"¡¿Qué?!"**_ – al sentir un gran dolor profundo en sus piernas y brazos, se percata como de las heridas brotaban sangre – No quiero hacerte daño, pero si me quedo parado sin hacer nada acabaras conmigo, porque el odio que sientes por la persona que tanto amabas y admirabas lo generaste, haciendo que todos pagásemos por lo que él te hizo ¿No es así? – La amazona de cabellos violetas se relaja para mirarlo seria, no le parecía apropiado seguir con aquello pero lo único que consiguió fue la presencia de otro santo dorado.

\- No puedo contigo, eres fuerte ¿Y no te atreverás a lanzarme tu técnica más poderosa? – Asmita comienza a jadear por aire se desploma en el suelo, ya que la sangre que salía de sus heridas era demasiada como para que unos minutos muriera por una hemorragia – Jm, no me queda otra que matarte y quedarme con mi trofeo más apreciado – El caballero de Virgo agacha su cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía al verse indefenso sin ninguna estrategia para detener aquella muchacha que tanto estimaba, pero el recuerdo de algo y transmitido a su cerebro hizo que sus dudas se desvanecieran.

 **\- Flashback -**

El sonido de unas voces masculinas lo hizo avanzar hasta donde parecía estar una niña de cabellos largos y de color verde, frunce un poco su ceño más confundido por todo y más dudar de su capacidad de encontrarle sentido al recuerdo.

\- Me disculpo contigo – Asmita se voltea para sentir el cosmos cálido de aquella niña que estaba escondida, sonríe de costado al notar que era ella y no la que estaba luchando en la realidad con él – Puede ser que yo no sea la adecuada para mostrarte esto, pero solamente quiero hacerte entender porque ella está intentando matarte y yo no lo permitiré aunque este muriendo – Él se agacha para estar a la altura de la pequeña de unos trece años.

\- ¿Qué deseas mostrarme? – El cosmos que emanaba aquella niña le señalaba que escuchara e hiciera silencio. Las voces masculinas se escucharon más claras, para después reconocerlas, eran Degel y Kardia hablando entre ellos – _**"No lo puedo creer"**_ – Piensa para sí mismo y prestar atención a la plática.

\- _Ya no sé qué hacer con ella_ – Se lamentaba aquel Degel de hace dos años atrás, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto y se giraba para sentarse con su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- _Debes de darle tiempo, además tú te estas precipitando ante los problemas de una puberta_ – Responde Kardia con una sonrisa perdida en lo que acababa de decir, sabiendo que su cariño hacia la hermana menor de su amigo era grande, jamás pensaría cosas negativas hacia ella.

\- _¡No puedo lidiar más con una persona que se niega a su realidad como guerrero!_ – Grita Degel mientras se ponía de pie y miraba mal a su mejor amigo, en cambio, Kardia le da un sorbo largo a su copa con el fin de no refutar a lo que estaba diciendo Degel – _Además espero de que ella no regresa más a este templo, porque no tolerare más de retrasar más el entrenamiento que me encomendó mi maestro Krest para que ella sea una amazonas fuerte y que sepa defenderse sola, sin que yo e incluso de sus dos amiguitos, que nos les falta en convertirse en caballeros_ – Asmita no podía creer lo que decía Degel, esa manera fría y sin amor hacia su propia sangre, agacha su mirada para percatarse como la niña que tenía en frente comenzaba a llorar amargamente, regresa su mirada hacia la sala donde Degel y Kardia hablaban – _Si regresa Kardia, no dudare en pedirle al patriarca que la mande a matar por desertora y una traidora_ – Ahora lo entendía, sabia mejor que hacer en su realidad, se pone de pie sino antes ver como la conversación continua y admira el semblante frio del caballero de Acuario.

 **\- End Flashback -**

Se vuelve a poner de pie con mucha dificultad mientras elevaba su cosmos, ya sabía qué hacer y no dudaría en ayudar a la hermana pequeña de Degel, con el fin de opacar ese odio y dolor que siente. La misteriosa guerrera lo mira con seriedad y atenta a lo que podría venir por parte de Virgo.

\- Primero dime quien eres para saber diferenciar tu lado oscuro, pequeña Sophi – La mujer de cabellos violetas alza su cosmos agresivamente mientras mantenía sus dientes apretados al verse descubierta por aquel guerrero.

\- K…K… ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A MOSTRARME NIÑA! – Asmita se sorprende al ver hasta donde llego pudo llegar su petición en un tono que la pequeña que recordaba pueda escucharlo donde quiera que este – _Asmita ¡Extermíname ahora!_ – El caballero de Virgo negaba con dolor aquella petición, pero no le quedó otra que sacar de su palma el rosario de las 108 cuentas para usarlo como un instrumento de purificación.

\- Espero que mi ataque no sea grave, porque no deseo que tu hermano sufra por esto, pequeña – Dice mientras mantenía su cosmos encendido y usarlo para que su cuerpo levitara quedando en posición de loto – ¡Horda de Espíritus! – Sacude su rosario para lograr que el alma oscura de la muchacha comenzara desvanecerse, pero antes algo lo sorprendió.

\- Tú serás el primero en morir ¡ASMITA! – Al gritar el nombre del caballero de Virgo, la joven elevo su cosmos al máximo para lanzar con toda su fuerza un enorme rayo cósmico, pero Asmita hizo de su ataque un enorme rayo dorado haciendo que ambos colisionaran y hacer que el templo explotara por completo.

Manigoldo estaba por demás aterrado, jamás espero que la batalla donde el caballero de Virgo y una desconocida fuera la mejor de todas, hasta el punto de hacer que el templo explotara a causa de ambos cosmos chocara entre ellos. Al ocurrir eso, se mantuvo firme y no se dejó empujar por la ráfaga ocasionada, al sentir que la rafaga seso, alza su mirada y corre hacia el sexto guardián para atraparlo en el momento, ya que Asmita se desmayó a causa del combate.

\- Ven que te llevo a la fuente de Athena, amigo – Carga a su compañero en brazos para así llevarlo fuera del templo de Virgo.

* * *

Ambos se bajaron del árbol donde estaban cuando el peligro había acabado, Kardia veía aquella caja de pandora que estaba en frente de ellos, por otro lado Degel se lleva la mano a su barbilla para meditar la situación como si tratara de comprender todo.

\- _**"Qué extraño, nos ataque una armadura de bronce, escucho el canto de mi hermana perdida y ahora no se le ve"**_ ¿A caso? – Degel se gira para toparse con la mirada interrogativa del Escorpión dorado acerca de su semblante - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo con vida? – Kardia deja salir un suspiro al escuchar aquella pregunta bastante tonta viniendo de Degel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5** : "El ave milagrosa parte 1"

* * *

Estaba confundida, no podía entender como el reloj de fuego se haya encendido en un punto clave de la historia. Caminaba por los pasillos del templo rumbo a la salida de este y comenzar a descender por su cuenta las doce casas, al recibir aquel mensaje muy inesperado de parte de Sysipho hacia todos los residentes del Santuario, algo grande había sucedido.

 **\- Hace unos minutos atrás -**

Abre sus ojos del largo tiempo que pudo estar descansando, le dolía un poco la cabeza, estaba mareada como producto de aquel leve dolor, pero su mirada parecía estar destellando la inquietud que tenía.

\- _**"Tenma"**_ – Es lo único que piensa, hasta ponerse de pie bastante apurada por el mal presentimiento de todo aquello, camina con velocidad y con nerviosismo hasta la puerta, la abre y su sorpresa fue la estricta mirada del Patriarca.

\- Ah, ya despertó princesa – Hablo Sage mientras ocultaba sus brazos debajo de sus mangas y juntarlas, esboza una cálida sonrisa que no descartaba el motivo de su visita. Sasha pestañea dos veces para después pasar al lado del patriarca e irse del templo, pero el pontífice la detiene con un tono poco convincente - ¿A dónde pretende ir, princesa Athena? – la peli morada se gira para encontrar aquella mirada que le estaba diciendo todo, lo único que pudo hacer es sonreír.

\- Voy a la fuente, para ver cómo sigue Degel – Sage cierra sus ojos, se lleva la mano derecha a su boca para así dejar salir una risa divertida.

\- Él ya despertó mi señora y está en compañía del caballero de Escorpio – Sasha sonríe feliz al escuchar aquella noticia – Pero no quita mi preocupación, por usted – la joven de trece años agacha su cabeza muy apenada ya que no le gustaba que todos se preocuparan por ella, era algo que no lograba comprender.

\- Sage tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que averigüe hace unos días, cuando todos estuvimos en el cuarto de Degel, suena extraño, pero todo me es complicado de comprender y sé que una persona responderá a mis dudas – El semblante del Patriarca cambia a uno de seriedad y se acerca a la joven para escucharla.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa persona? – Pregunta una voz masculina que hizo captarla atención de Sasha y del Patriarca. Sysipho estaba allí, portando su armadura y lo peor de la situación era que Manigoldo estaba cargando con un Asmita mal herido.

\- ¡ASMITA! – Grita Sasha del espanto para ir a socorrer al caballero de Virgo, Sage estaba espantado pero posar su mirada verde en los azules de su alumno. Sysipho ayuda a Manigoldo a enderezar a su compañero, pero el rubio se niega a la ayuda y por si solo se endereza.

\- No se preocupe por mí, princesa Athena, yo estoy bien – Manigoldo deja salir un bufido, Sysipho niega a lo que acaba de escuchar y Sage se adelanta para mirar severo al caballero de Virgo.

\- No estás bien Asmita, siento tu cosmos disminuir y no quiero perderte de nuevo – Aquellas palabras conmovieron a los demás presentes, Sasha abrazo a Asmita de la cintura, ya que el caballero de Virgo era más alto que ella – Sin embargo – Alza su rostro y se topa que Asmita había agachado su cabeza para esbozar una sonrisa cálida - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – El guardián del templo de Virgo frunció su seño y apretó sus puños, aquella fue la respuesta para los presentes, pero Manigoldo se atrevió a contestar por su compañero.

\- Señorita, tenemos a un enemigo cerca y ella se hace llamar Koré – Sasha abre sus ojos enormemente, Sysipho casi se cae del estupor pero logro mantenerse de pie, Asmita estaba algo serio ya que agradecía que Manigoldo lo haya ayudado, pero Sage estaba algo enojado y la respuesta de parte de su alumno era algo poco creíble, no obstante, sabía muy bien que aquella guerra también había sido revivida por la Diosa.

\- _**"No lo puedo creer, entonces ¿Ella existe?"**_ – Sasha toma la mano de Asmita y la de Manigoldo para así sonreírle a los dos, dándose a entender que todo va a estar bien.

\- No obstante, yo también debo de comentarles algo – Todos se giraron hacia Sysipho, quien parecía estar mirando la puerta de entrada a la sala del trono, sin embargo para el caballero de Sagitario, las cosas tomarían un rumbo considerable. Sasha se aleja de Asmita, para ir hasta Sysipho pero antes de que se acerque, el santo la miraba bastante serio – Princesa, usted debe ir a investigar por sus medios – Sasha se asombra, pero entrecierra sus ojos para después esbozar una sonrisa tierna, a los pocos segundos asiente y se marcha, dejando a Sage con la palabra.

 **\- End Flashback -**

\- _**"Sé que no conto nada Sysipho, pero debo estar segura que Tenma, Yato, Yuzuriha, Degel y aquella extraña mujer, estén bien"**_ No debo precipitarme, pero seré fuerte con lo que me depare – Al meditar las circunstancias, Sasha acelera el paso dispuesta a llegar por lo menos al bosque y de ahí caminar tranquila.

* * *

Desde que ingreso aquella cueva fría y oscura, lo único que podía preguntarse a donde lo llevaría. Miraba a todos lados, como si tratara de encontrar alguna antorcha o si la voz que lo guio hasta ahí se dejara oír una vez más; al pasar un buen rato caminado por un solo camino, logro divisar a lo lejos una luz, acelera el paso hasta que se encuentra a sus tres amigos, Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha.

\- ¡Chicos! – Se alarma al verlo a los tres, en diferentes sectores de la cueva, Tenma estaba tumbado al pie de una especie de estantería con pocos libros y algunos frascos con cosas extrañas dentro. El santo de Leo trata de mantenerse alerta, desconocía el motivo, pero lo ver al santo de Pegaso al pie de una estantería con cosas, ver Yato prácticamente al pie de una especie de altar de piedra con dos velas en cada extremo, no obstante, Yuzuriha estaba atada a un tronco que estaba enterrado al pie de la entrada y en frente a la zona donde estaba el santo del Unicornio – _**"¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Acaso?"**_ – Regulus se pone en guardia al escuchar una risita tímida y a la vez escalofriante - ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Esa fue su pregunta, pero la única respuesta que recibió era una risa malévola bastante sonora, logrando despertar a sus otros tres compañeros – _**"¿Por qué demonios escucho esta risa tan fastidiosa?"**_ – Esa fue su pregunta mientras se adelantaba hasta su mejor amigo Yato, lo agarra del cuello y le da unos golpecitos suaves en el rostro.

\- _Pensé que eras quien me salvaría, pero veo que no te intereso, Regulus_ – El santo de Leo se alarma al escuchar la dulce voz de su amada Sophi, hasta recuerda el motivo del porque fue a buscar la flor de Ave del Paraíso, su cuerpo se entumece, un frio recorre por su columna vertebral, siente una opresión en su pecho, se lleva una mano a la zona de su corazón percatándose de algo terrible – _Pensé que estaba en lo correcto, cada día que me visitabas, era como si siempre estuvieras pendiente de mí, y ahora escucharte decir esas duras palabras, hacen de mi tu obstáculo para cumplir tus sueños ¿No es así, Regulus? –_ En eso el santo de Unicornio recobra el conocimiento, abre sus ojos con pesadez, trata de tantear su zona visual hasta reparar en el rostro desencajado del santo dorado de Leo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Regulus? – Pregunta Yato sin más, mientras colocaba sus dos manos en los hombros de su amigo, para posteriormente sentarse en su lugar - ¿Regulus? – Trato de llamar la atención del quinto guardián de los templos del zodiaco, no entendía nada, hasta que escucha el claro insulto proveniente de alguien que conocía a la perfección - ¡Tenma! – Se pone de pie para ir hasta el caballero de Pegaso, pero el sonido de alguien que se estaba despertando lo detiene y enfoca su mirada hacia delante para toparse con la amazona de plata atada a un poste - ¡Yuzuriha! – Corre hacia ella para desatarla pero sin tiempo a eso, nota que sus piernas son prisioneras por un pedazo de tela azulada con detalles negros - ¡Déjame ir, maldita sea! – Vocifera con mucho enojo, pero lo único que consiguió era que todos escucharan una risa malévola y los sollozos de una niña pequeña.

Regulus no reaccionaba, estaba conmocionado al escuchar esas duras palabras, su pecho le estaba doliendo, sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, no pudo aguantar más las ganas de llorar, no dejaba de recordar aquel día soleado cuando él y su amada Sophi tuvieron un día normal, los dos sentados al pie de un barranco, con unas vistas hermosas hacia el santuario y las doce casas.

 **\- Flash back -**

Sus entrenamientos concluyeron, ambos tenían quince años, eran muy jóvenes para ser caballeros, pero las alabanzas que recibían era por el simple hecho por los lazos que los unían. Regulus era hijo de uno de los santos de oro más importantes en el santuario y sobrino de un santo dorado, prácticamente vivió con ese privilegio pero se sentía orgulloso; en cambio, para la pequeña Sophi todo eso era una gran carga emocional, iba a ser entrenada por el legendario santo de Acuario, pero su hermano Degel fue quien tuvo que supervisar su entrenamiento.

Habían pasado toda su infancia juntos, jugaban y entrenaban juntos, eran inseparables, Regulus la protegía y ella lo defendía verbalmente, usualmente lo hacían para saldar favores que tenían pendientes con el otro; hasta que ambos tomaron una decisión bastante importante, y era confesar sus sentimientos por el otro.

\- Ah, por fin un poco de aire fresco – Se gira a su lado derecho para mirar con alegría a su mejor amiga y compañera de armas - ¿No es así, Sophi? – La futura santa de Ave del Paraíso se gira para dedicarle una sonrisa tímida y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo intenso, pero aquello no lo podía apreciar el futuro santo de Leo, dado que tenía la máscara de metal puesta.

\- S…S…Sí, por fin un poco de a… aire fresco – Trataba de decir la muchacha de cabellos largos y verdes, entrelazaba sus manos con timidez, estaba bastante nerviosa estando a solas con su mejor amigo.

El joven de cabellos cortos y castaño rojizo, se voltea para quedar a un costado de su mejor amiga, deseaba ver lo hermosa que se habrá puesto, la altura que tenía era más alta pero le llegaba hasta por debajo de la nariz – Parece que estas nerviosa, ¿Por qué será? – La joven de cabellos verdes se voltea quedando los dos enfrentados, Regulus acorta la distancia entre ellos dos, para después llevar sus manos hasta el rostro metálico, Sophi estaba nerviosa, temblaba de los nervios, hasta sentirse liberada de ese trozo de metal que ocultaba sus expresiones femeninas – Sé que es un insulto para las amazonas verse despojadas de la máscara sin su permiso, pero escuche por ahí, que si a una amazona te gusta y que ella también le gustes, ese candado se debilitara y se romperá, mostrando así la verdadera naturaleza femenina – Sophi abre sus ojos enormemente al sorprenderse, podía apreciar con más detalle las facciones de Regulus y él de ella; ambos se dieron un abrazo fuerte, ya que los dos parecían entenderse con las miradas – No puedo soportar más este sentimiento, cada día que te veo o cuando no nos vemos, siento que me estoy muriendo, me pregunte siempre si tu rostro era hermoso, pero es el más lindo que de las otras chicas – Sophi deja salir un suspiro para después bufar, conocía la inocencia de Regulus, sin embargo, ella también compartía ese pensamiento pero no la otra parte.

Los dos se separan y Sophi se arma de valor para hacerle una pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza esos momentos – Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que siempre pensaste que mi rostro era feo? – Regulus la mira sin entender el punto de la pregunta, estaba anonadado o confundido, pero el golpe que le propino Sophi en el brazo lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

\- Yo no dije eso, dije que tu rostro es más hermoso que de las otras chicas, que tú eres única y distinta a ellas, tu persona, tus habilidades, tus destrezas y hasta lo astuta que eres, todo eso de ti me gusta Sophi – Al terminar de decir aquello, un leve rubor se asoma en sus mejillas, se había confesado sin haberlo pensado – Ah… ah… yo… - La tarde había acabado, el sol poco a poco decencia, tiñendo el cielo de unos tonos naranjas, rojizos y hasta amarillos, parecía que la ocasión contaba. Regulus posa sus manos en el rostro de Sophi, para después agacharse un poco, ambos sentían la respiración del otro, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, para así los dos tener su primer beso, en un lugar alejado del Santuario y de las personas, haciendo ahí el recuerdo más memorable.

 **\- End Flash back -**

Ambos santos dorados, se bajan del árbol cuando notaron que la caja pandora donde estaba guardada la Cloth de Apus. Degel mira a todos lados, tratando de buscar a la persona que los ataco, pero no encontró a nadie cerca, por otro lado, Kardia opta por acercarse a la armadura, sin quitar su mirada de ella, pero un vestido blanco llamo su atención, alza su rostro para toparse con una joven delicada, de piel blanquecina, de largos cabellos verdes con detalles en su pelo en un color violeta.

\- ¿Sophi? – Esa fue su pregunta, hasta que un soplo del viento hizo que ambos se cubrieran y sus capas danzaban con el aire, pero el sonido de unos sollozos los alertaron.

- _Pensé que Regulus me quería, pero él está en problemas por mi culpa_ – Degel alza su rostro hacia el frente, se voltea para después ir hasta donde estaba su amigo quien parecía estar shockeado por las duras palabras que ambos escucharon.

\- _**"Acaso, ¿Mi hermana está viva?"**_ Sophi – Susurra el nombre de su hermana, hasta que se sorprende al ver como del suelo florecía una flor, emergía primero un enorme tallo grueso pero no tanto, de color verde oscuro, y de la punta de este solamente a lo largo se armaba un capullo de la flor. Estaba anonadado al ver la misteriosa aparición de esa flor, en suelos griegos.

* * *

Por otra parte, Kardia se agacha al pie de la flor, para percatarse que a un costado de este había un mensaje escrito en griego antiguo – Degel, ¿Sabes griego antiguo? – Le formula esta pregunta, mientras gira su rostro hacia su amigo, quien tomaba las riendas de la caja pandora, para colocársela al hombro.

- _Yo si se griego antiguo, Kardia_ – El santo de Escorpio se asusta, cayendo al suelo y con su mirada fija en la presencia fantasmal. Degel también la veía y no dudo en acercase, pero al intentar tocar a la chica, esta enfoca su mirada rosada en él – _Lo siento mucho, querido hermano mayor, yo te admiraba en todo tu esplendor, pero al ser revivida en cuerpo pero no en alma, algo que deseo pedirles a ambos_ – Degel aprieta con su mano izquierda una de las correas que tenía la caja, detonando su enojo, se sentía mal, muy mal, se había hecho la idea de que perdió a su hermanita hace mucho tiempo, pero en su interior parecía florecer un sentimiento de tristeza – _Traten de memorizar las palabras que les dire, júntense con Regulus, coloquen mi cuerpo al frente del reloj de fuego, con las llamas encendidas, con la flor de ave de paraíso, mis artilugios, mi caja de pandora, todo eso formando una estrella, en medio yo, todo eso antes de la atardecer, o sino el sello que me colocó Hades hará que mi alma y cuerpo desaparezca como el viento_ – Kardia parecía estar memorizando todo, alza su mirada al cielo para percatarse que no quedaba mucho tiempo, vuelve a mirar a la silueta de Sophi con el fin de hacerle una pregunta.

\- Sophi, ¿Acaso tu destino es sellar a otro Dios maligno? – El fantasma de Sophi asintió ante la pregunta, justificando lo que temían todos e incluso Athena. Sasha parecía estar estupefacta al ver a Degel con vida, a una figura que se desvanecía como la misma luz, se acerca hasta sus caballeros con el fin de los tres intercambiar miradas de desconcierto.

* * *

Estando los cuatro encerrados en una cueva, en medio de la oscuridad y con una luz casta que los alumbraba. Yato había conseguido bajarse por su cuenta, Tenma ayudo a Yuzuriha a desatarse, pero lo más alarmante era que Regulus parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y aquello altero un poco al santo de Unicornio.

\- Regulus, ¿Sabes cómo llegamos hasta aquí? – esa fue su pregunta, todos querían saber, pero el sonido de algo moverse los alarma.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Pregunto a los gritos Tenma, parecía estar algo confundido y nervioso, no comprendía nada, hasta que varias cosas flotaron hasta ellos cuatro – _**"¿Por qué flotan las cosas en este sitio?"**_ – Regulus alza su mirada hasta toparse con un libro con un ojo en una de las tapas, con pelo en la cubierta, colmillos pequeños en la parte de los costados, hasta un señalador rojo vivo.

\- _Tomen estas cosas y salgan enseguida, antes que me encuentren_ – El santo de Leo se arma de valor, manotea las tres cosas, para posteriormente indicar a sus amigos la salida, y así los cuatro salir cuando antes de aquella cueva.

No obstante, dentro de aquella cueva una silueta femenina se asomaba, mostrando una armadura de plata, sus cabellos largos hasta por encima de los hombros, en un color verde chillón, con una máscara, su cloth en un color morado oscuro. Parecía estar siendo testigo de todo aquello, conocía los movimientos de la portadora de Ave del Paraíso, estaba al tanto de todo, pero no de sí misma.

* * *

Los tres se habías separado, Kardia seria acompañado por Sasha para ir hasta la fuente de Athena y sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de la hermana pequeña de Degel, para así llevarlo ante el reloj de fuego. En cambio, el santo de Acuario, acelero el paso para así ir cuando antes a la cámara del Patriarca, debía presentarse ante el sumo sacerdote, debía contarle todo, como también mantener en su memoria el procedimiento que le había dado su difunta hermana.

Estaban ambos grupos de los nervios, Regulus en compañía de los otros tres guerreros, cada uno sosteniendo un artículo distinto. Tenma llevaba consigo una espada enfundada y una bolsita con cositas que desconocían, Yato consigo traía un pedazo de tela color morada, pero en ella parecía haber un estuche con una navaja, un compartimiento de tres secciones, en ellas había tres botellitas con líquidos desconocidos, y Yuzuriha consigo traía otro pedazo de tela, pero esta parecía más una capa bastante transparente en un tono lila.

\- Debemos acelerar el paso, no nos queda mucho tiempo – Dijo en un tono serio Regulus, recibiendo como respuesta un "Sí" de sus compañeros, para así los cuatro correr a la misma velocidad que un santo de plata.

 _Vuela mi corazón_

 _Unido con los pájaros_

 _Y deja entre los árboles_

 _Un invisible rastro_

 _De alegría y de sangre._

Los dos consiguieron llegar a destino, ingresaron al lugar creando un gran alboroto entre las doncellas que eran ayudantes de los dos médicos del santuario. Sasha guiaba a Kardia hasta la habitación donde supuestamente debería estar el cuerpo de Sophi, al encontrarla los dos se topan con la presencia de los gemelos de Géminis, Aspros y Deuteros, ambos hermanos parecían no comprender la casualidad del encuentro.

 _Las gotas de rocío_

 _Se helaron en las manos_

 _Abiertas y floridas_

 _De los enamorados_

 _Perdidos en la brisa._

Había logrado llegar al templo principal, parecía estar agitado con la carrera que había emprendido, tuvo que saltarse las constantes quejas de Manigoldo, quien parecía haberlo seguido. En resumida, los santos dorados parecía que se juntaron en el templo principal, apenas cuando vieron a Degel despierto y portando su armadura.

El Patriarca Sage en compañía de su hermano gemelo Hakurei, salían a ver de dónde provenía el alboroto, ambos se asombran cuando escucharnos los motivos de todo aquello, hasta que el ex santo de Cáncer, da la orden de reunirse en el reloj de fuego, mientras él encendía su cosmos para encenderlo. Degel estaba algo feliz en su interior, mientras cargaba la armadura de su hermana, para así descender las doce casas, en compañía de sus compañeros, quienes le parecían pedir explicaciones, solamente él se disponía a decir " _Qué lo debían apreciar con sus propios sentidos_ ", no eran claras sus palabras, pero los únicos que captaron, fueron Shion, Asmita, Sysipho y El Cid, los demás seguían cuestionándole sus palabras.

 _Vuela mi corazón,_

 _Mi corazón atado_

 _Con cadenas de estrellas_

 _A la sombra de un árbol_

 _Atado con cadenas_

 _Y con cantos de pájaros._

Regulus en compañía de sus amigos, lograron llegar al pie de las doce casas, no sabían qué hacer con las cosas, hasta que escucharon los gritos proviniendo de una persona, Manigoldo insultado a un Degel despierto, pero bastante irritado por las constantes quejas de su compañero de armas. El viento comenzaba a soplar con más intensidad, en los cielos algunas aves iban en mandad, otras en parejas y alguna que otra en solitario, pero eran el adorno claro del cielo, verlas revolotear indicaba para el santo de Acuario, que pronto volvería a reencontrarse con su adorada hermana, el sentimiento de extrañarla incrementa, el dolor de rechazarla también incrementa, pero la culpa jamás se borraría de su alma, él mismo fue quien encadeno a su propia sangre a un destino que nunca pensó en tatuarle.


End file.
